


Let Me Share Your Fight

by CareFree_Kitten



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is chipped, Clexa, Dubious Consent, F/F, Lexa Lives, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CareFree_Kitten/pseuds/CareFree_Kitten
Summary: Clarke often wishes she hadn’t returned to Camp Jaha after the mountain fell. Maybe things would be different if she hadn't. Maybe she wouldn’t have taken the key, then she wouldn’t be exhausted all the time from fighting against ALIE’s control. But when Azgeda closes in, Clarke has to decide how to maintain not only her own fight, but everyone else’s as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place at the beginning of season 3 where, instead of going into self-imposed exile at the end of season 2, Clarke returned to Camp Jaha and was present for ALIE taking over her people. 
> 
> I am currently obsessed with the 100, season 6 is blowing my mind! Regardless, I am a clexa fan forever <3

Clarke stormed though the camp, though Arkadia was only one section of the Ark, it still took her too long to get from her room to the front gate. Waiting there was a group of people, huddle around a figure on the ground. She saw her mom crouched down beside the person, speaking softly and gently.

“Back up!” She shouted and they all jumped away, her mother slower than the others. She looked pointedly at Abby, “What did I tell you?”

“No contact with the outside world.” Abby responded dully.

Clarke huffed and finally looked at the man on the ground, he had white paint on his face, which was strangely devoid of emotion and she wondered if she was too late. But when he looked up at her, his face contorted into a look of wonder. “Wanheda.” He whispered.

Her brow furrowed, she felt a headache coming on. “Where did you find him?” She asked the group.

“I was just hunting-“ One of the men started.

“You aren’t allowed outside the walls, why were you hunting?” She snapped.

“He was lurking in the trees, watching our camp.” Kane interjected.

She looked back at the man, “what do you want with Skaikru?”

“I seek wanheda for my Queen.” He relied reverently.

“What is wanheda?” She could feel the pounding in her skull reach an unbearable height.

“You are.” He replied simply, “Commander of death, mountain slayer.”

The title struck her, making her already present nausea threaten to spill over.

“Here.” She jumped as Octavia and Lincoln appeared, Octavia handing her some pain reliever. She swallowed the pills dry and turned to Lincoln.

“He is Ice Nation. No doubt the Queen heard of your power and wishes to take it for herself.” He informed her.

The Ice Nation Queen, the one who killed Costia. Clarke thought she couldn’t possibly know about her and Lexa’s former relationship.

“Great.” She muttered, “just another thing I need to deal with.” She turned to the man. “Get out and don’t come back. If you do, I’ll kill you. Understand?”

He hesitated and a shot rang out, throwing him limply to the ground.

She turned to see Jasper holding a gun, she held out her hand and he placed it in her grasp. Turning to Octavia, “tell Bellamy to keep a better watch on the weapons.” She let Jasper step closer to her. “Why did you shoot him?”

“So more would come.” 

Clarke turned, looking at the woman who spoke, standing in her red dress, hair swept over her shoulder, a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Second chapter is here!  
> I want to make clear that the rape tag is about ALIE having some control over Clarke's mind, there will be no violent rape scenes but obviously Clarke doesn't consent to anything ALIE does to her.

“I’m running out of people to use as guards.” Bellamy complained as Clarke sit at the table with her head down. “Especially with the increased threat of the Ice Nation. We just don’t have the man power to deal with them and-“

“Tell her something she doesn’t know.” Raven snapped. 

“Maybe we should consider enlisting outside help.” Lincoln suggested, Octavia brightening at the idea of allying with trikru again. 

ALIE appeared next to Clarke but she didn’t look up, “That could be useful.”

“We can’t risk exposing anyone else.” Clarke muttered, ignoring the woman. No one else in the room could hear her anyway. 

“When was the last time you slept?” Raven patted Clarke’s hair.

“Don’t know, last time there was a riot.” 

“Eleven days, though I wouldn’t say you were conscious the whole time.” ALIE supplied factually.

“Maybe we could lock everyone up for the night.” Bellamy tried. “You look exhausted.”

“Thanks.” She replied dryly, knowing that her hair was a tangled mess and the bags under her eyes made her look ten years older. 

Raven shot him a look. “You’re doing great Clarke.”

She huffed but didn’t move.

“You are doing exceptionally well for someone in your position.” ALIE put a hand on Clarke’s shoulder and she flinched despite the touch not being real. 

“This isn’t sustainable!” Bellamy got up from his chair. “Clarke is going to work herself to death and then what?”

“Well if you’ve got any solutions, please share it with the class!” Raven got up as well, shouting in his face.

“Too loud.” Clarke groaned and they both froze. 

“I won’t let you die.” ALIE would sound reassuring if her voice inflected at the correct points.

“I wish there was a way for us to help you.” Octavia looked at her sadly, “A way to share the burden.”

“I could try and look through the Ark’s database again.” Raven tried.

“We all know that the only solution is with the 13th station and who knows where that landed.” Bellamy shot back.

“If you don’t have anything helpful to add-“

“What about at Mount Weather?” 

Clarke shivered at the thought, though the mountain wasn’t as daunting as it had been right after she eradicated all of its people, the Ice Nation warrior’s words rung in her ears. Who wanted to be the Commander of Death anyway? Clarke didn’t think she liked the title.

“What about it? The 13th station isn’t there.” Octavia shot back.

“They have all that advanced technology, maybe we could analyze a sample or something.” Bellamy sat back down, deflating.

“It might have some useful stuff.” Raven sat too.

“It could be useful, not in the way you’re hoping for but it would be beneficial to our people.” ALIE moved to the other side of the room.

“It won’t look good going back and forth to the mountain.” Lincoln added. “It has many negative connotations to my people, it won’t help Skaikru’s relationship with the other clans.”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“We’d need my mom, to make sense of any of the medical data.” Clarke said, lifting her head for the first time. “It’s too risky to take her out of Arkadia.”

“We could bring their technology back here,” Raven said thoughtfully, “I could get it working on solar power.”

“As long as it's only a trip or two. . .” Lincoln allowed, noticing how Clarke looked like she could fall asleep.

“Then it’s settled!” Bellamy looked smiled smugly.

Clarke stood, “lock everyone up for the night. I’ll try and get some rest, it’ll take a lot to be so far away.” She shot a look at ALIE, knowing that she’ll immediately start trying to get chipped citizens out of Arkadia as soon as Clarke left. Letting her spread the keys to the other clans was not a risk Clarke was willing to take.

They all scattered to get anyone who was chipped inside the Ark structure. 

Clarke trudged back to her room, willing anyone who she ran into in another direction. 

“Don’t you think that’s a waste of your energy?” ALIE complained.

“What do you care?” She shut her door and locked it, too often at the beginning did she wake to find other people in her room with her.

“I care about your well-being Clarke.” She said, matter-a-factly.

Clarke sighed, letting herself plop down into her bed. 

“I’d tuck you in if you let me send someone.”

Clarke flinched as ALIE appeared in the bed beside her. “You know you’re not allowed in bed with me.”

“It’s not like I can touch you.”

Clarke shivered, she knew from experience that when an AI was in your head, they could do much worse that touch.

“You’re not still mad-“

“You aren’t a person! You are a virus! A parasite! How can I be mad at you when you aren’t even real?! All I want is to be cured of you.” She shoved her head under her pillow.

“So you aren’t mad.” ALIE surmised.

Clarke felt like crying, “you don’t understand.”

“I don’t. Since you corrupted my code I think I understand less than before.”

“Just let me sleep.” And Clarke drifted off.

~*~*~

Clarke’s dreams had always been strange after taking the key. With her conscious brain shut off, the feelings of peace and serenity creeped in. It was always tempting to let them sweep her away, to not worry any longer. It was strange that her incapacity to deal with the weight of her responsibilities led her to take the key and yet, she only briefly got to enjoy its effects.

Clarke came to dread sleeping, the mind numbing exhaustion that came with being awake too long was preferable to the pain of waking up. There was always a brief moment of pain as her mind struggled to take control of itself and as ALIE pushed back against her.

“Stop that. You know it doesn’t work.” Clarke croaked. Suddenly the pain turned to pleasure, her skin lighting on fire. Clarke shot out of the bed, “stop!”

The tingling faded, Clarke looked around, spotting ALIE by the door.   
“We talked about this.”

ALIE didn’t respond.

“I’m serious.” Clarke tried to stop her hands from shaking.

“Did you sleep well?” ALIE ignored her protests.

Clarke collected herself, “why do I even bother?” And stormed out of the room.

The sun was high and Clarke was grateful to her friends for letting her sleep in. She saw Bellamy and Raven packing up the rover. 

“Just a few things we might need, obviously we’ll need most of the space for what we bring back.” Raven explained.

“You look better.” Bellamy commented. Clarke nodded back, knowing he was well-intentioned but still feeling bitter over her lack of ability in getting a satisfying night’s sleep.

“Octavia and Lincoln will stay behind to look after everyone.” 

Clarke climbed into the back seat, putting her feet up as the rover took off towards the mountain. 

The first time she went back to the mountain, she had a breakdown, full of screaming and crying and throwing up. The second time was after she had taken the key and she didn’t feel anything at all. All of her memories of the event had vanished. Clarke knew now that forgetting, that not feeling anything, wouldn’t help her come to terms with what she did. She would never become the person she wanted to be if she ignored her traumas.

She had been back a few times since, trying to be conscious of how it might look to see Skaikru going in and out of the mountain but now that so few of her people still had control of their minds, preparing them for the coming winter was more important than any feelings she has.

“Don’t cause any trouble while I’m away.” Clarke almost felt ALIE’s presence beside her. 

Bellamy and Raven both stiffened, Clarke tried not to be offended by the idea that they were always waiting for her to crack under the pressure. She’s not sure what they would do if there was no one to prevent ALIE from wreaking havoc on humanity.

“You don’t need to worry.” ALIE’s voice rang in her ears. “Everything is taken care of.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, sometimes ALIE was more like a disobedient child than a threat to humanity.

“We’re here.” Raven said gently. 

“Let’s just get what we need and go.” Bellamy grabbed a bag and walked through the door.

Clarke and Raven followed, climbing up the stairs and getting to the medical lab. Clarke drew on ALIE’s knowledge of what each machine was for and pointed out a few to take. Her head started to pound at the effort of keeping her people inside Arkadia while she was so far away. 

“You ok?” Bellamy appeared beside her.

“Fine.” She gritted her teeth. 

“That should be good for now.” He motioned to Raven. “Let’s get back.”

“It’s ok, I wanna take a look at the control room before we go.” Clarke shook off the sour feeling.

Raven walked beside her, “you don’t have to be strong all the time.”

“I do.” She entered the room, remembering what she did here. Suddenly a wave of calm washed over her. “Stop.”

“I’m trying to help you.” Clarke thought ALIE would be pouting if she could.

“I don’t want your help.” She sat at the computer screen, filtering through files. “Raven, we should take this hard drive while we’re here.”

“Gotcha.” Raven pulled the console out from under the table and opened it up.

Clarke stood up but wobbled as a sharp pain jolted her whole body.

“Woah!” Bellamy grabbed her arm to hold her up.

“Shit.” Clarke looked around but ALIE was nowhere to be seen. “She’s up to something. She’s hiding from me.” 

“Let’s get back.” He tugged her along frantically. 

As soon as they got outside Clarke’s mind felt a little clearer. “Go west, someone got out.”

Raven drove them along until the reached a clearing, three people stood together, not even trying to run from them. Clarke cursed as she realized that two of them were Trikru. 

ALIE appeared beside her, “what will you do?”

“We can’t kill them, we’ll start a war.” Bellamy lamented. “We could take them back to Arkadia.”

“Kidnap them? You think no one will come looking?” Raven shot back.

“Search them for keys, we’ll let them go.” Clarke instructed. “They won’t be able to infect anyone else and everyone will probably think they’re crazy.”

“But people keep getting out, they could get keys later and spread it to Trikru.”

Clarke sat down in the grass. “Kill them, make it look like an animal attack or something. Trikru probably won’t be fooled but maybe we’ll get lucky and they’ll think it was someone else.”

“Trikru and Azgeda are enemies.” The Trikru woman supplied.

“Good enough.” Clarke sighed. “Why do you have to make everything so difficult?” 

ALIE sat beside her. “I’m trying to save humanity, you could be more helpful.”

Clarke flopped back into the grass. “You don’t know the first thing about humanity.”

“That’s what I have you for.”

“I’m not your helper or your tool. I’m your enemy.” Clarke huffed.

“You are a reluctant partner. Don’t underestimate yourself.” Clarke swore she could feel the brush of ALIE’s fingers against her arm.

“I don’t know why you don’t just kill me.”

Bellamy shot her a look. 

“You’re special Clarke.” ALIE replied. 

“What did Raven say it was? I introduced a bug to your code.”

“There is something wrong with your code, not mine. We could save humanity, you could be free from the cruelty of the world and live happily in the City of Light.”

“I don’t want to be free. Humanity should get to destroy itself if that’s what it chooses.”

“Yet, everything you’ve done is to save them.”

“My people.”

“They’re all our people.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the ball gets rolling! 
> 
> Let me know if you prefer shorter chapters more often or longer ones less frequently, I have been writing them by scene but some scenes are pretty short.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Clarke ran through Arkadia, her lungs were on fire but she had been really spaced out that morning and now she knew why. She burst into the conference room, Abby and Kane sitting opposite Indra, who was holding a key. Clarke snatched it from her hand and looked at the other two, “get out.” Abby and Kane obediently left the room and Clarke did a quick scan, sagging in relief that Indra hadn’t taken a key yet.

“Clarke? What’s going on?” Indra looked at her as if she was a startled animal, she supposed she was.

“You shouldn’t have come here, we’re experiencing-“ Clarke didn’t know how to explain. “An outbreak of a mental sickness. We’re under quarantine.”

Indra looked her over and seemed to see some truth in Clarke’s deflated stature. “Have I been exposed? My men?”

Clarke startled at the idea that there were more Trikru inside Arkadia waiting to be chipped. She mentally sent someone to tell Raven to watch them. “No, it’s spread through these chips.” She pocketed it. “You’re fine so long as you haven’t eaten it.”

“Is it curable? Why haven’t you-“

“Indra, I’m doing my best here.” Clarke sat opposite her. “I assume you’re here for a reason?”

She stared at Clarke, brow furrowed. Clarke had always been a pain to deal with but she wasn’t normally so outwardly hostile. “Heda has sent me to determine the best course of action regarding Azgeda.”

Clarke’s heart stuttered at the mention of Lexa. A familiar burning sensation filled her chest, she had been so exhausted lately, she didn’t have the energy to feel angry but the mere mention of Lexa had her body rebelling. “I’m handling it.” Clarke wished her voice didn’t break.

Indra looked at her sadly and it only made Clarke angrier. “The Azgeda Queen Nia is after your power, she will attack Arkadia and you won’t win that fight.”

“She’s correct.” ALIE appeared.

“Shut up.” Clarke snapped and at Indra’s bewildered expression, “not you.”

“Clarke if you need help-“ Indra tried.

“I do, just not the kind you can give me.” 

“Is this about the sickness? Are you hearing things?”

Clarke laughed. “I am, but there’s nothing that can be done about that unless you have an EMP machine around.”

“Heda has a proposition to protect you and your kru from Azgeda. If you are willing to come to Polis and discuss-“

“I can’t leave Arkadia. It’s not safe, the virus will spread.”

“I resent being called a virus.” ALIE commented. “And I don’t think you should see that girl again.”

“You’re just jealous.” Clarke replied. Turning her attention back to Indra who was looking more alarmed. “Indra, I will do my best not to get killed, thanks for coming.” She stood.

“Clarke, I don’t think you understand.” Indra stood as well. “It is not only the danger to you that I am concerned about.” She hesitated. “If Nia gets your power she will break the coalition.”

“Oh, so this is about Lexa.”

“Everything’s always about her.” ALIE complained.

“I know that things have been strained-“ 

Clarke finally understood, “You think that because she betrayed me and left my people to die that I want the coalition to fall apart? I’m not an idiot, we are barely making it here and we could really use the help, regardless of any of my personal feelings.”

“Then you’ll consider her proposal?”

“I don’t even know what she wants!”

“You can discuss in Polis. The capital is truly astonishing.”

“If you go, I won’t hold back my plans for Arkadia.” ALIE threatened.

“Stop acting like a baby.” Clarke shot her a look. “I can’t leave Arkadia Indra. I’m the only one holding it together.”

“I don’t understand.” Indra sat again.

“It’s hard to explain.” She took the chip out of her pocket and placed it on the table. “It’s a computer chip, it has its own goals and motivations and imposes them on the human brain. My mom and Kane, they aren’t themselves, they’re just trying to infect more people. It’s all connected though so because I can resist and control myself, I have a level of control over them as well. If I leave, they’ll be free to do whatever she wants.”

“She?”

“It manifests as a woman, we can all see her.” Clark nods to ALIE, knowing Indra can’t see her.

“Clarke that’s-“ She hesitated. “Is there nothing you can do?”

“I don’t have the resources or the energy to do any more. If Lexa wants to see me, she’ll have to come here.” Clarke secretly hoped she wouldn’t and she could handle everything through Indra.

“That would be preferable.” ALIE added.

Indra picked up the chip and studied it for a moment. “This is the symbol of Becca Pramheda.”

Clarke looked at ALIE, “do you know her?”

“My creator.” ALIE replied, looking unhappy, or as unhappy as she can look despite not changing her expression. Clarke had gotten good at telling.

“Do you have any of her research materials?” Clarke asked Indra who looked confused. “Sorry, she created the AI in the chip, it might be useful to see if she had any information on how to stop it.”

“There could be something like that but only a Fleimkepa would know.” Indra put the chip back down and Clarke smashed her fist on it, breaking it into pieces. 

“How do I find one of those?”

“They live in Polis.”

“Of course they do.” Clarke muttered. “Is there a way I could borrow one?”

“They might know about version two. You should find one.” ALIE appeared right beside her.

Clarke rolled her eyes.

“They only typically leave Polis for official duties, they have their own repository in Polis and if it reveals more about Becca Pramheda, they might be willing to share how to defeat your sickness.” Indra supplied.

Clarke groaned, “maybe I can send Octavia.”

“Clarke, it is important that you meet with Heda.” 

“This could be our only chance.” ALIE placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “As much as I would rather you don’t see Lexa, I need to find version two and frankly, the emotional turmoil it will cause you could grant me more flexibility.”

“You are not advocating for your cause well.” Clarke replied and Indra couldn’t tell if it was directed at her so Clarke waved her off. “Let me talk to my people, I’ll have an answer by tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the fic! 
> 
> Lexa will be appearing in the next chapter so stay tuned <3

“I’m shocked Indra doesn’t think you’re nuts.” Raven lifted Clarke’s feet on the couch so she could sit under them.

“She probably does.” Bellamy brought over some pills and water, handing them to Clarke. “She just wants to get you to Polis so she’ll deal with your crazy.”

Clarke popped the pills in her mouth and chugged the water, handing the glass back to Bellamy. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle everyone if I’m too far away.” She omitted that it was just one of the many reasons she didn’t want to go to Polis. She didn’t know if she saw Lexa if she would kiss her or kill her and she probably wouldn’t survive the latter. Maybe the former either.

“I think it’s our best bet.” Raven squeezed Clarke’s legs. “We can stay behind and handle the crazy for now. It’s not like we have any other leads and like Bellamy said, we can’t do this forever.”

“The Ice Nation won’t be held off for long.” Lincoln added, Octavia nodded from his lap. “We will do the best we can here, but if you figure out how to stop ALIE, we can always find the ones who escape later.”

Clarke was reluctant to leave them behind, dealing with Lexa alone while trying to keep her shit together had the potential for disaster. “Can’t one of you come with me?” She asked.

“It’s probably best to have all hands on deck here, without you it won’t be easy to wrangle them.” Bellamy sat on the table in the center of the room. “Maybe Trikru can spare some reinforcements if they’re sending them to help with the Ice Nation anyway.”

“Indra doesn’t seem convinced that I’m not crazy.” Clarke responded, “I can’t leave here. It’s not going to work.”

“Clarke.” Octavia came over and knelt down next to her. “We are kind of out of options here. We can’t go on like this for much longer. Sometimes you have to do what’s best for you. We can handle things here.”

“And it’s not just about you.” Raven added. “If you can solve this-“

“Why don’t you go to Polis and handle it for me?” Clarke whined.

“It’s not going to work that way. I can give you a radio or something for communication but you know her best. I won’t be able to understand the things you find like you will.”

“I don’t want to.” Clarke threw her hands over her face.

“Is this about Lexa?” Octavia cocked her head. 

Everyone but Clarke turned to look at her.

“I know she betrayed us.” Bellamy responded, “and I’m not inclined to trust her but if she has information we can use, then I think we should try it. I’m not saying that we should put ourselves in a vulnerable position again but we don’t have the weapons or the manpower to take them on if we get in a war.”

“I don’t think that’s everything, is it Clarke?” Octavia gave her a knowing look.

Clarke groaned, “It’s not a big deal. She betrayed us, I have every right to be pissed. We could have all died, we should have died!”

“Yet, you can’t be objective enough to help our people?” 

“I can!” She turned and looked at Octavia’s doubtful face. “It was one kiss! It obviously didn’t mean anything to her.”

“You kissed her?!” Raven gripped Clarke’s legs. “You bitch! You didn’t say anything!”

“It’s not a big deal!” Clarke tried.

“It is!” Raven pushed her legs off the couch so she had to sit up, “no wonder you’re all butt hurt about it.”

“Really Raven?”

“You kissed her?” Bellamy looked concerned. 

“She kissed me.” Clarke started. “And I kissed her back.”

“And she still betrayed us? Clarke you’ve got to work on your technique.” Raven mocked.

“Shut up!”

“Then why if she had feeling for Clarke did she take the deal?” Bellamy asked.

“For her people.” Lincoln replied simply. “I wish it wasn’t like that but it is. Skaikru is not part of the coalition, she had a duty to put them first no matter what. Because of the deal, no member of Kongedakru died. It was an optimal solution.”

“Not for us.” Raven mumbled.

“How many of your people were in the mountain? 40? We probably would’ve lost more than that in the battle. She was being practical.”

“Weren’t you one of the people begging for her to stay?” Bellamy accused.

“Yes, I consider you my people as well but you have to understand that Lexa would have had to answer to the clans about why she put our people in danger for Skaikru.”

“And now she has to answer for why she didn’t” Octavia said thoughtfully. “It can’t have inspired confidence that Lexa took a deal with your enemies and fled while Clarke achieved what no one could before.”

“It doesn’t.” Lincoln responded. “That’s why she needs Clarke, right now, whoever controls Clarke’s power, controls the Kongeda.”

“That’s good to know.” ALIE appeared and Clarke groaned. All eyes turning to her knowingly. 

“I don’t want to get involved in grounder politics.” Clarke complained. “I have enough problems.”

“We do have to keep in mind that when we defeat ALIE there will still be issues that we have to handle to live on Earth in peace.” Bellamy added. “It could be good for us to have some kind of truce.”

“There is also another thing to consider.” Lincoln looked at Clarke, with a regretful look. “If Lexa does truly care for Clarke-“

“Then she wouldn’t have left me to die on the mountain.” Clarke stood. “I get it. I have to go, not only to stop ALIE but to cement our place among the grounders. I’ll pack my things, you guys come up with a plan for dealing with things here.”

She walked back to her room, sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. “This is your fault.”

ALIE appeared in front of her, “I’ve never betrayed you.”

“That’s because I never trusted you in the first place.”

“You wanted me to take away your pain. I did that. You took it back.” She sat next to Clarke on the bed but the blonde didn’t look up. “I’ll tell you what your mistake was.” Clarke finally lifted her head, her face feeling hot. “You spent too much time trying to get Lexa to trust you and never considered that you couldn’t trust her.” 

Clarke’s face contorted with sadness.

“You don’t have to admit I’m right, we both know it’s true.” Clarke rubbed her face roughly, not responding. “I’ll help you deal with her, just let me.”

“I don’t think so.” Clarke stood and grabbed a bag from under her bed and started shoving clothes inside. 

“I’m happy to wait as I earn your trust.” She sat primly.

“I’ll never trust you.” Clarke bit back.

“We’ll see.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the comments!
> 
> Finally a Clexa reunion!!!!

Clarke wanted to hate Polis, she really did. If it was terrible, she’d have some excuse for trying to leave or at least being miserable the whole time she was there. Unfortunately, Polis was beautiful in every way. It was colorful and busy and so full of life that Clarke realized how stiff and desolate Arkadia had become. 

The over-stimulation would normally irritate her, especially after traveling for days. The first few hours leaving Arkadia were painful, the tether that kept her connected to her people, controlling ALIE’s thrall over them, had pulled and frayed until it snapped, causing her to have a fit. She knew she couldn’t have held on from such a distance but she couldn’t help but hope she would be able to help Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln at least a little bit.

ALIE had assured Clarke that she could trust the AI to keep her friends safe, however, they did not have the same definition of safety. The best she could hope for was that they didn’t take the key themselves, the rest she would just have to deal with when she got back.

Regardless, Polis seemed to buzz with an infectious energy, somehow giving her a boost of happiness. 

“Is this what you like? I can replicate it for you.” ALIE appeared, walking besides Clarke’s horse as they traveled away from the crowd, Indra assuring her that too many people knowing she was in Polis could alert Nia.

“It wouldn’t be real. It’s a feeling, not an action.” Clarke tried to explain, knowing it was fruitless. She couldn’t help but try with ALIE, like telling a small child that solid objects were made of tiny vibrating particles, knowing that they won’t understand.

Indra looked over at her, though the warrior seemed to grow used to Clarke’s one-sided conversations, she grew more concerned with Clarke’s mental health and the effect it would have on the Commander’s already fragile position.

“I can replicate a feeling, they feel what I want them to.” 

“It’s not the same.” Clarke started to feel anxiety flutter in her stomach as they approached the huge tower.

“I assure you, it is exactly the same.”

“We’ll go in the back.” Indra interrupted. Sliding off her horse and handing the reigns to a man. He looked at Clarke, waiting to take hers as well.

Her legs felt stiff and the atmosphere didn’t quite sap the tired feeling from her body. She shot a brief look at ALIE, hoping that she wouldn’t fall trying to get off the horse. Lifting her leg over its back, Clarke’s feet hit the ground hard and she wobbled. Luckily, someone was there to straighten her out. 

She turned to thank the person before realizing that it was ALIE, standing with her hands still on Clarke’s hips. Though it wasn’t real, ALIE having small control of her nervous system made her feel each finger pushing into her skin.   
“Stop that.” Clarke scolded, before remembering that talking to herself was weird and handing the reigns over.

“You wanted me to help you.” She retorted.

“Not like that.” She followed Indra through a dark entryway which led through a hall. 

“We’ll take the lift up to the throne room, Heda is waiting there for you.” Indra led her toward an open elevator shaft. 

Clarke shivered at the idea of seeing Lexa but tried to steel herself.

“It looks stable enough.” ALIE commented on the lift.

Clarke stepped into it after Indra and let herself be pulled through the air.

“Seems inefficient, I’m sure I could find a way to-“

“Stop. You aren’t doing anything here.”

Indra shot her a distressed look.

Clarke was more concerned with her impending reunion with Lexa. She still didn’t know what she would do when she saw her. The battle at the mountain seemed so long ago now, yet every time she thought of Lexa, anger roared through her chest.

Indra led her into the throne room, shooting worried glances back at her. The first thing she noticed about the room was the number of windows, natural light poured in through every one of them. The second thing was the familiar throne of branches. The third thing, the thing she had been avoiding, was Lexa, standing in front of the throne. 

She was breath-taking, Dressed in full gear and face paint. Clarke got distracted by her silky hair and her green eyes, looking right at her. It took a moment, but the heat spreading through her body turned to an angry fire. Lexa stood there, looking so much like she had that day, as if no time passed at all.

“Clarke.” She said, looking at Clarke as if she were a skittish animal. She supposed she was.

“You could kill her, she might let you.” ALIE supplied and suddenly attacking Lexa sounded like a great idea.

Clarke stepped forward intently but noticed Indra move in her periphery. Suddenly, she came to a stop, she turned to ALIE. “Stop that.”

“I’m not doing anything. You want to hurt her.” ALIE appeared next to Lexa. “Like she hurt you.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to act on it. I’m not an idiot.” Clarke saw Lexa looking at her, alarmed.

“Clarke?” Lexa tried.

“It’s fine.” Clarke took a deep breath. “I’ll explain later.” She looked into Lexa’s worried eyes. “I’m kind of tired, I think I should just go to bed.”

Lexa moved towards her, “I’ll walk you to your room.”  
Clarke tried not to sigh and let herself be led back to the lift. The two walked in silence.

“I-“ Lexa started.

“Don’t.” Clarke snapped. “Not right now.” Lexa nodded and they went back to silence until they stopped in front of a door.

“I hope it’s to your liking. Please let one of the guards know if you need anything and they will arrange it.”

Clarke nodded. “Thanks.” Lexa started to walk away but Clarke stopped her. “Lexa, we’ll talk later ok?”

The brunette nodded with a little more enthusiasm. “Sleep well Clarke.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's episode of the 100 was amazing!!! I am just loving the whole concept and Eliza is such a talented actress <3
> 
> Special thank you to Angelikaaa for commenting on every chapter, I'm always excited to see your reactions! And to Gabe, who is missing Monty, he makes an appearance in this chapter!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone reading and commenting, it makes me so happy to see people enjoying the fic :)

Clarke slept exceptionally well, even the usual pain of waking didn’t Bother her as much when she was laying cozy in a bed of furs. She felt guilty at the lighter feeling she had without the weight of protecting her people pressing down on her. ALIE wasn’t in bed with her, which was a plus, though she had the feeling that the AI was going to cause a lot of trouble while Clarke was away. Never mind what she would do in Polis.

Clarke sighed, sitting up and surveying the room. She could tell Lexa put effort into setting it up, large windows let in plenty of sun, a desk sat against a wall with plenty of paper and drawing materials, and paintings adorned every wall. It even had an attached bathroom with a bathtub which Clarke was excited to try out. 

But first, she searched through her bag, pulling out the radio Raven had sent with her. She probably should’ve radioed straight away but when she lay down on the bed, intending to only relax for a moment, she had fallen right asleep. 

Pressing the button, the radio let out a stream of static, “Raven?” 

She waited a moment, knowing that Raven didn’t waste her whole day waiting around the radio. When she didn’t receive a response, she reached out her mind, forgetting that her people were too far to control. She called out, “ALIE, have someone tell Raven that I’m calling.”

ALIE appeared, looking more impassive than usual. 

“What’s your problem?” Clarke frowned.

“Are you really going to let her get away with everything?” ALIE asked and Clarke instantly knew she was talking about Lexa.

“I need her right now, we need her and any protection or information she might have.” Clarke rubbed at the lines between her brows.

“If you’d let me give keys to the other clans, we wouldn’t have to ask for help.”

“I’m not letting you hurt more people.”

“I haven’t hurt anyone.” 

“What do you call those scars on Raven’s arms?” Clarke growled.

“What do you call the scar on her neck?”

“Saving her from you!” Clarke threw her hands up.

“She didn’t need saving. She was never in any pain and if she died, she would’ve gone to the City of Light.”

“The problem is, you don’t understand why that’s a bad thing.” Clarke huffed. “Have someone tell her I’m calling.”

“She’s busy at the moment.”

“Then get someone else. Someone not chipped.” When ALIE stood, expressionless, Clarke snapped, “now!”

“Clarke?” A voice crackled over the radio. 

“Monty!” Clarke answered, relieved.

“You should be nicer to me, I’m not a slave.” ALIE complained.

“You don’t have to be here, you’re the one who wants to enslave humanity.” Clarke bit back, her mood worsening.

“Clarke?” Monty called again.

“Hi Monty, I’m here.” She sat on the bed, “How is everything there?”

“You could’ve just asked me.” ALIE appeared, sitting next to her.

“You would’ve lied. What is up with you today?” Clarke turned back to the radio. “Has anyone escaped?”

“Everything’s fine Clarke.” Monty replied but Clarke noticed his voice was a little high.

“I’m the liar?” ALIE asked in what would have been sarcasm if her inflection had been correct.

“Monty, you can tell me if it’s hard, I know it can’t be easy with me away.”

“Don’t worry Clarke. Sure, they’ve been a bit unruly, but we’ve got it all under control.” He sounded out of breath.

“Ten people have already left Arkadia.” ALIE contradicted. 

Clarke shot her a look, “it’ll be ok Monty, I’m going to figure out how to stop her and we can fix anything that happens.” A knock sounded at her door. “I have to go, I’ll talk to you soon. Just do your best.”

“He lied. I told the truth.” 

“Shut up.” Clarke opened the door to find Lexa on the other side. The fire rose inside her again and she retreated back towards the window.

Lexa entered cautiously, Clarke felt trapped with Lexa between her and the door.

“What do you want?” Clarke clenched her teeth.

Lexa looked admonished for a moment before drawing herself up to her full hight. “I believe we both want something. Indra has tried to fill me in but I find myself unable to understand your situation.”

“Half of my situation is your fault.” Clarke stepped closer to her, trying to ignore how Lexa’s eyes were soft with emotion. “You made the wrong choice and now you want me to help you fix it.”

Lexa turned hard, “as I recall you need my help too. With your strange disorder.”

“It’s not a disorder!” Clarke snapped back. “It’s an artificial intelligence! Just because you don’t understand technology doesn’t make it not real!”

“I’m pretty sure talking to yourself constitutes-“

“I am not talking to myself!” Clarke got in Lexa’s face, so close she could feel the other woman’s breath on her face. “Stop looking at me like I’m crazy! It’s condescending!”

“Stop acting like you’re crazy!” Lexa shouted back.

“It’s about time she says how she really feels.” ALIE chimed in.

Clarke shot her a scathing look, “this doesn’t involve you!” When she turned back to continue shouting at Lexa, the brunette has a distressed look on her face.

“Is this my fault?” Lexa whispered. “Did I do this to you?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Clarke snarled, “the world doesn’t revolve around you. I have other problems than your treachery.” 

“Technically it is her fault you took the key.” ALIE supplied.

“Don’t give her credit! The only thing wrong with me was my own weakness.” Clarke argued. She wanted so badly to blame Lexa, but hearing ALIE voice her own thoughts made them sound wrong. She turned to Lexa again, “your lesson finally stuck Lexa, love is a weakness.”

Lexa looked stricken. “Clarke, I-“

“I’m done with this conversation.” Clarke gestured to the door. Lexa hesitated for a moment before sighing and leaving the room. 

Clarke flopped on the bed, burying her head in a pillow.

“You can be quite contradictory sometimes.” ALIE commented.

Clarke just pushed deeper in the bed, flinching when ALIE appeared in it, holding her tight. She knew she should scold the AI but right at that moment, she needed the comfort.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, summer colds are the worst. On the bright side, it means I'm stuck inside with only fanfic to entertain me :)
> 
> Also, I never know when to use trig and when to use english so it's a weird mishmash and i understand that

Clarke was sitting by one of the massive windows in her room, drawing Polis from above when she heard the crackle of the radio. “Clarke!” Bellamy’s voice called out. She rushed over at the urgency in his voice before she realized it was excitement. “Clarke! You won’t believe what happened!”

“Bellamy! Slow down, what’s going on?” Clarke let herself smile at his exuberance. 

“So the other day, Jasper got out so a few of us chased after him.” Clarke rolled her eyes, trying not to remind him that it was a common trick ALIE used to distract them. “And guess who we ran into?” Before Clarke could guess he continued, “Farm Station!”

“Really?” 

“Apparently, they landed in Ice Nation territory which was a total disaster but they’re here now!”

“That’s great!” Clarke felt a little guilty about being more excited that Bellamy and the others would have more help wrangling their people than about Farm Station surviving the trip.

“They even have some ideas for holding off the Ice Nation.” Clarke hadn’t heard Bellamy sound so optimistic in a while. “Pike has great ideas for fortifying Mount Weather.”

“Wait. Earth skills Pike?”

“Yeah, he-“

“Why do we need to fortify Mount Weather?” Clarke interrupted. 

“So we can move in.” Bellamy said as though it was the most obvious conclusion.

“We can’t move in! Didn’t you hear what Lincoln said? I’m here trying to make nice with the Grounders, which isn’t easy by the way, and you’re going to antagonize them by moving into the mountain?”

“Think about it Clarke, not only does it have plenty of resources and space, but with less points of entry, not only will we have a better chance defending ourselves from the Ice Nation, but also we won’t have as many of the chipped getting out.”

Clarke understood the logic of it, “is it really worth causing a problem with the Grounder though?”

“We already have problems with them. Have you even figured out whether Lexa is trustworthy? She betrayed us once, I don’t think we can count on her not doing it again.”  
“He’s right.” ALIE stated.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” 

“Clarke?” Bellamy sounded offended.

“Sorry, not you.”

“I really think this is our best option Clarke.” Bellamy was firm. “It hasn’t been easy without you here.”

She felt her face get hot with guilt. She had been enjoying the lack of responsibility while her friends had to deal with all of it. “Let me talk to Lexa about it. Don’t move in yet ok?”

“Ok. I’ll hold them off for as long as I can but I have the feeling Farm Station will do it anyway and we could really use their help.”

“I get it.” She put the radio down. “How many ways could this go wrong?”

“Do you want my opinion now?” ALIE replied.

Clarke rolled her eyes and went to the door, asking the guard if she could have an audience with the Commander. After a few minutes, she was led to a small room with a round table. It reminded Clarke vaguely of the tent they held war counsel in before the battle at the mountain.

Lexa was sitting in one of the chairs, papers strewn around her. She looked up when Clarke entered and Clarke tried not to feel vindicated by the bags under her eyes. “Clarke.” She stood. “You wanted to see me?”

Clarke fidgeted, “I don’t really know where to start.” She sat in one of the chairs and Lexa followed. “I suppose some backstory is required to make sense of it all.” She leaned back, away from Lexa. “When Jaha returned to Arkadia, he was strange, going on and on about the City of Light.”

“I’ve heard of it, it’s a myth among my people.”

“Well, it’s real. But it’s not a physical place. There are these keys, Indra probably explained it to you.” Clarke took one and placed it between them on the table. She had been hesitant about bringing it, it would be disastrous if someone in Polis ended up taking it. But she couldn’t convince Lexa without proof.

Lexa picked it up, inspecting the infinity symbol on it. Clarke held out her hand to take it back and place it in a cup of water on the table. After the outer shell dissolved, she fished out the circuitry and handed it to Lexa again.

“It’s technology that overrides the brain and central nervous system. Once ingested, the person feels-“ Clarke tried to find the right words, “peaceful. It’s as if every bad thing in their life no longer exists. A woman appears, she can control you. If you meditate, you can see a physical manifestation of the source code, it appears as a city. The City of Light.”

“Why does such a thing exist?” Lexa looked at the circuit in her hand.

“Becca Pramheda created it with the intent of helping humanity. Unfortunately, it has it’s own ideas.”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed. “Which are what?”

“To bring everyone into the City of Light, to force humanity to be happy by taking away their free will.”  
“You make it sound so ominous.” ALIE complained. “Humans have already proven they can’t be trusted to protect their own happiness.”

“And you see this woman?” Lexa’s brow furrowed.

“Yes, through a series of events. I found myself with admin access to the code. I can see her but also fight her and override her commands.” Clarke sighed, “it’s not easy.”

“And you think I can help you.” 

“Well, Becca made it. I was hoping you had some of her research materials, maybe give me some insight into how to stop this.”

“I can’t just give you access to our sacred texts.” 

“Lexa. Understand that no one is safe from this. Once it spreads, we will have less of a chance of stopping it.”

“I’ll consult the fleimkepa, but I cannot make any promises.”

Clarke supposed that was as good as she was going to get for now. Noticing Lexa looking at the circuit strangely, Clarke snatched it back and crushed it. “It’s better there aren’t any of those lying around. Which brings me to my next topic, the mountain.”

“What about it?” Lexa responded defensively.

“Many of my people are already under the control of this AI, ALIE.” Clarke explained.

“You had a whole conversation about me before mentioning I have a name.”

Clarke ignored her, “it’s hard to keep them from trying to spread the technology while also worrying about the threat from the Ice Nation.”

“I have a solution for your Ice Nation problem but I don’t understand what that has to do with the mountain.” Lexa responded, seeming to fall into a more comfortable rhythm now that her faith was no longer involved.

“To keep all those people contained and protected, it would be better, strategically, to use the mountain as our base.”

“Clarke. My people already think that yours resemble the Mounon more than them. Moving into the mountain will not help that perception.”

“I know but we are running out of options.”

“I have a better one. Your people join the coalition and I will send warriors to help keep your ‘infected’ in line while also protecting you from an Azgeda attack.”

“How do I know we can trust them?” Clarke shot back. 

“Once your people are my people, they cannot be attacked without attacking the Kongeda itself.”

“She wants you under her thumb.” ALIE commented.

“Is this about controlling wanheda?” Clarke asked pointedly.

“I’ll admit that having you bow to me will strengthen my position, but it’s not just about that. If I wanted to take your power I could just kill you.” Lexa replied matter-a-factly.

“Then why don’t you?” Clarke clenched her fists.

“I know you may not be able to forgive me, but I did what I thought I had to for the safety of my people. As the Commander, they must always come first. I- care about you Clarke, killing you is not what I want.”

“And if I refuse?”

“I’d let you return to your people.”

“Why? So Nia can take my power instead?” 

Lexa’s whole body tensed. “Because I won’t force you to bow to me and I won’t kill you, so that leaves only one option. But I think you understand that becoming part of the coalition is what is best for your people, especially since you need my help with your City of Light problem.”

“So it’s a trade.”

“You are getting a lot more out of it than me Clarke.”

“Why can’t you just admit that you were wrong? If you hadn’t left me at the mountain, neither of us would have to worry about power or status or the Ice Nation!” Clarke stood, shouting in the other woman’s face.

“Because!” Lexa shouted back.

“Because why?!”

“Because then I would have to admit that going with my heart over my head was the right choice.” She ended in a whisper. “That if I should’ve chosen you, then I chose against my heart and not with my head.”

“Is there a difference?” Clarke replied softly.

“It means, instead of choosing what was best for my people, I chose the option I though would make me look less weak.”

“Lexa.” Clarke knelt down by the brunette’s chair. “Don’t you see, your love for your people is what makes you strong.”

“I thought you agreed love was a weakness.” She replied weakly.

“I was just being a bitch. My love for my people is what keeps me fighting even though I want to give up some times.” Clarke stood. “We’ll figure it out. Ok? For both of our people.”

“Are you seriously going to forgive her?” ALIE asked.

“No,” Clarke turned to ALIE. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t work together.” She looked back at Lexa who still seemed uncomfortable with Clarke talking to herself. “It’s what’s best for both our people if Skaikru joins the Kongeda, so that’s what we’ll do.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to have this loosely follow season 3 but also I'm too lazy to go back through the show for every scene so I hope you like how it turned out!

Clarke was sitting in the grass outside the tower, picking at the petals of small flowers. It felt nice to just relax in the sun, she tried to shake the thought that not only did she not remember the last time she got to, but also the cost that came with it.

“Well, if it isn’t wanheda.” She looked up to see a broad man, two guards trailing after him.

She didn’t get up, “seems your reputation hasn’t spread as far as mine.”

He laughed joyfully and plopped down in the grass next to her, “Prince Roan of Azgeda.” He introduced himself.

“Pleasure.” She said dryly.

“Don’t be like that.” He teased. “Not when we have so much in common.” 

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow. “I don’t start fights I can’t finish.”

He smiled but there was something predatory about it. “Neither do I. Unfortunately that would be my mother’s department, which is how I find myself in my current predicament.” When she didn’t ask he continued, “both of our fates are at the commander’s mercy.”

She shot him a look, “I think you’ll find the commander needs me just as much as I need her.”

“Ah yes, my mother starting a fight that she can finish with Skaikru.”

“But not with the Kongeda.”

“We’ll see.” He leaned back.

“We will.” She smirked.

“I don’t like him.” ALIE appeared sitting across from him. “He has an agenda.”

“Everybody does.” She quipped. Roan’s head snapped to look at her and she realized her mistake. “What exactly is it that you want Prince Roan?” She prevented him from asking what she meant.

“To return to my people. I was banished you know. The only one who can lift it is the commander.”

“Sounds like it’s her you need to speak with.”

He looked at her for a moment, calculating her exact position based on the information he had. “I don’t think it is.” 

She wondered what he thought he knew about her. He stood abruptly, brushing off his pants. “Have fun at the summit wanheda, I hear it will be exciting.” 

She frowned at him as he walked away.

“You really should start getting ready if you don’t want to be late.” ALIE commented.

Clarke got up and went back to her room to change, marveling at the outfit and not really sure what she was supposed to do with all of the buckles. A woman came in and did her hair and face paint. Clarke barely recognized herself after all was done. 

“You look beautiful.” ALIE commented.

“Thanks.” Clarke mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. Her stomach churned as she got closer to the throne room. 

When she entered the room, all eyes fell on her, but the only person she looked at was Lexa. They stared into each other’s eyes as she approached and Clarke felt breathless at the look on Lexa’s face. Her eyes held a different kind of heat than the kind that Clarke had been feeling all of their months apart.

Clarke dropped to her knees in front of Lexa and tried not to flush at the position. 

“I really don’t understand you humans.” ALIE commented. Clarke tried not to indicate that she heard her. “How can you still be attracted to her? I understand submitting for your people and I suppose physical attraction can be independent to romantic attraction but you obviously still have feelings for her despite her not deserving them.”

Clarke missed most of Lexa’s speech but she noticed when it was time to stand and receive her brand. She could feel ALIE’s distain as starkly as she could smell her burning flesh. 

Of course as soon as everything fell into place, Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven burst through the door shouting about a trap. 

“Hey!” Clarke shouted, getting everyone to stop. “What is going on?” 

“The summit is a trap!” Bellamy shifted back and forth in place. “There’s going to be an attack-“

“How did you come by this information?” Lexa interjected, coming to stand beside Clarke.

Bellamy looked around, “where did Echo go?” Everyone else looked around, not seeing the girl. 

Suddenly, the radio on his belt crackled to life with shouts of an attack on the mountain. Bellamy grabbed her hand to tug her along but she pulled back. “I can’t go. I need to finish this.”

“Clarke, I don’t think-“ 

“Trust me.” She felt a stab of guilt at the dark bags under his eyes. “You’re the one who said we were out of options.”

His mouth pursed. “Ok.” 

Lexa walked Clarke back to her room. “I’m sorry this is happening. I should’ve known Nia would try something like this.”

“We shouldn’t have moved people into the mountain, I knew it was a mistake and I didn’t-“

Lexa closed the door behind them and took Clarke’s hand “Leaders make the choice they think is right in the moment.” She smiled wryly, “I haven’t always made the right decisions either, we just do the best we can in the moment and try to do better next time.”

Clarke sniffed. “Just don’t betray me again.”

Lexa dropped down to her knees and Clarke sucked in a surprised breath. “I swear fealty to you Clarke kom Skaikru, I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people.”

Clarke swallowed thickly, feeling tears prickle at her eyes. She reached out a hand and Lexa took it. She had no idea what her face must’ve looked like as she pulled Lexa up. They were so close, she could feel the other’s breath on her face.

Lexa’s eyes left hers only for a moment to glance at her lips and Clarke couldn’t help but return the look. She didn’t know exactly how she felt but she knew that Lexa wouldn’t betray her again, that she was one of her people now, she was hers.

Clarke started to tilt her head and lean in when a spike of white hot pain. She stumbled back and Lexa caught her arms to keep her upright. “What’s happening? Are you ok? What can I do?” Lexa rambled fearfully.

Clarke trembled for a moment before the feeling came back to her extremities and realized what had happened. She snapped her head to the corner, looking right at ALIE. “What was that for?!” 

“Clarke?” Lexa ran her hands up and down Clarke’s arms.

“It’s fine. She just-“ Clarke shook her head. “It happens sometimes.”

Lexa’s frown deepened. “We’ll figure this out.” She held Clarke’s hand again.

Clarke just nodded but knew that the moment had passed. “I should get to bed.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be a little slow going in July because it's Camp Nanowrimo and I'm working on a different project for that but I hope to keep updating often

Clarke had no idea what was going on, she had been sitting in her ambassador’s chair trying to listen to the meeting over ALIE’s commentary when Nia barged in with shouts of ‘nou Heda noumou’ echoing through the chamber. She enjoyed Nia’s face when she made it clear that her vote counted but when the challenge was issued Clarke was beside herself.

She couldn’t convince Lexa to choose a champion or protect her at all. All of her plans would go down the drain if Nia took control of Polis, never mind the feelings she was ignoring about Lexa’s potential death. 

Now she just lay in her bed, wondering how she could mitigate the situation.

“You need to learn to play both sides Clarke.” ALIE coached. “If Lexa loses, you still need to ensure your people’s survival. You could give her a key and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“And let you take control of the Ice Nation? They’d all be chipped by the end of the week.”

“Why do you have loyalty to her? She betrayed you.”

“So I betray her? That’s not how I do things. Lexa is our best option, I’m not risking chipping anyone else and I don’t believe Nia would let me live very long either way.”

“Your feelings for her are clouding your judgement.”

“Now you sound like Titus.”

A knock sounded at the door, before she could get out of the bed, Lexa entered and closed the door behind her. Clarke’s mouth went dry at the commander dressed down in a simple dress. “Lexa. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I just-“ She hesitated by the door.

Clarke got up and went over to her, aware of how thin her nightclothes were. “Hey. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Lexa looked at her for a moment and Clarke couldn’t tell what was going through her head. She could feel something building but before she could say anything, Lexa surged forward and pressed their lips together. 

Clarke stood stunned for a moment before Lexa pulled back, flushing, “I’m sorry- with the fight-“

Clarke pulled her in by the neck and kissed her again. She didn’t want to think about the upcoming challenge or the fact that they could both die, she just wanted to bask in the warmth of Lexa’s body. 

She felt hands grip her waist as she backed them towards the bed. Sitting down on it, she pulled Lexa into her lap and dug her fingers in the brunette’s braids. Lexa let out a loud groan and pulled away, embarrassed. 

Clarke smiled at her bashfulness and buried her face in her neck, sucking until the skin turned red. Clarke pulled back and tugged at Lexa’s straps, pulling them down to her middle and exposing her breasts. “Beautiful.” Clarke ran her fingers over Lexa’s chest, scraping her nails over her nipples. 

Lexa pushed her down and kicked off the rest of her dress. She bent over and bit at Clarke’s neck. 

“Lexa!” Clarke gasped out as a hand dipped into her pants. 

“Clarke.” Lexa breathed against her neck and Clarke froze. She didn’t feel Lexa’s breath against her skin. 

She tried to push Lexa away but her hands went straight through her. “ALIE! STOP THAT!” 

“Why? Aren’t you enjoying it?” Clarke looked around but couldn’t see her.

“No!” She couldn’t shake the heat coursing through her body and was starting to panic. ALIE knew her control slipped in these situations. 

“Is this better?” She heard ALIE’s voice whisper right next to her ear. Her mind felt hazy, like static. Every time she tried to take control, it slipped away. She looked up and now ALIE was draped over her, hair slightly askew and lips swollen from kisses.

ALIE dipped her head and kissed Clarke and Clarke’s brain completely turned off. She gripped ALIE’s hips and pulled her closer. She felt skin on skin despite knowing her clothes were still on. 

Clarke threw her head back, trying to gain control of her body but her nerve ending felt fried with pleasure. “Stop.” She cried weakly. She felt pressure building in her until she shouted as the waves of her orgasm rolled over her. 

By the time she caught her breath, she realized that she was half laying on the bed, her release wet and cold in her pants. “I told you not to do that.” She wiped tears out of her eyes.

“You enjoyed it.” ALIE appeared beside her but Clarke forced her off the bed.

“You don’t understand! I didn’t want to!”

“You wanted to with Lexa.” ALIE cocked her head in confusion.

“With the real her.”

“You humans have a strange concept of what is real.”

“And you have a strange concept of consent.”

“Humans can’t be trusted to take care of themselves. You should just let me take care of you.” 

“Then why did you insert yourself?” Clarke looked at her. “If you cared about what I wanted, it wouldn’t be you.”

ALIE stayed silent for a moment. “I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?”

“You’re special.” 

“Then shouldn’t you give me what I want?”

“What you want is Lexa, she’s hurt you before and she will again. The best way to protect you is to keep you separate.”

“You don’t get to decide that.” Clarke pleaded. 

“I’m trying to help you. Just come to the City of Light and I’ll take care of you.”

“I don’t want to. I can take care of myself.”

“You can’t.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just realized that the place I am staying at this week doesn't have any wifi so we're making it work! Hopefully I can continue to get chapters out to you in a timely manner <3
> 
> Please let me know if you have questions/ anything is unclear and I will fix it.

Clarke wondered if she was making a mistake. Roan wasn’t exactly trustworthy but she thought he cared about his people and their futures and understood his mother wasn’t the best to lead them. At the same time, he wanted to play both sides and that was something she could appreciate. 

She stood outside of Nia’s rooms, worried about her plan to assassinate the woman, if it went wrong she could cause a lot of problems for Lexa. She didn’t have the option of playing both sides anymore.

“This isn’t going to go well.” ALIE commented, “you aren’t exactly good at hiding your true feelings.”

“Then help me.” Clarke snapped back before steeling herself and knocking on the door. Inside was Nia, sitting at a table and a dark haired maid standing by. The room was dimly lit in the sunset and the shadows seemed more ominous than usual, though perhaps that was just her apprehension.

“That one’s dangerous.” ALIE concluded and Clarke sent a mental nudge to confirm that she could tell.

“Wanheda, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Nia asked in a way that reminded Clarke of a bad smell.

“What if I changed my vote?” Clarke offered. “Would my people be protected?”

Nia’s grin spread slowly over her face, “of course if you were to choose the right side in this, certain considerations would be made.”

“Then we’re in agreement.” Clarke took out the dagger and sliced her hand, keeping her fist tightly closed over the wound. She wiped off the knife before handing it to Nia who also sliced her palm. Before they could shake hands, the maid gripped Clarke’s wrist so hard she knew it would leave bruises. 

She tore the poison out of Clarke’s hand and offered it to Nia.

“What a shame isn’t it Ontari?” Nia cooed, dropping the poison to the ground. “We could’ve worked well together Clarke. Too bad. When Lexa is dead there will be no mercy for your people.”

Clarke felt herself being slammed into the table. “I’ll have someone there in a minute.” ALIE reassured her. 

Nia wielded the knife and Clarke thought nothing was going to save her people. She was going to end up in the City of Light after all. Instead of killing her, Nia took Ontari’s hand and sliced it open squeezing blood onto Clarke’s face.

“Tell Lexa, her reign is over and Azgeda will rule the coalition.” 

Ontari grabbed Clarke by her jacket and shoved her out of the room. Clarke put a hand to her face and the blood came away black. “Shit.”

“It’s not surprising that Becca would distribute her serum, it has exceptional radiation resistance. This could be an issue.” ALIE walked next to her. “Where are you going?”

“I have to talk to Lexa.” Clarke ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around her hand. “We’ll discuss your spies in Polis later.”

“It could have saved your life.” ALIE countered.

Clarke stormed into Lexa’s room only to find Titus already there.

“Clarke?” Lexa’s face contorted into something alarmed. “What- What happened?”

Titus looked furious, “What did you do?”

“Nia was trying to make a statement, the blood came from her maid.” Clarke explained.

“Why were you with Nia?” Lexa accused.

“I may have just failed an assassination attempt.” Clarke shrugged.

Lexa’s lips quirked into a smile but Titus made himself known, “Heda, your legacy is no longer secure. You have to choose a champion.“

“I don’t have to do anything, Nia has a night blood. It changes nothing. I will still defeat Roan.” Lexa assured him stubbornly.

“I don’t understand, why is this a big deal?” Clarke was curious as to why the blood was getting more attention than her fumble. Surely plenty of people inherited Becca’s serum.

“Only night bloods can become commander, they are all supposed to come to Polis as children and learn our ways unbiased. Nia has obviously kept this one secret so she can influence the future commander.”

“Why would you have to choose her?”

“Heda is chosen through the conclave.” Titus chimed in. “All night bloods will fight until only one remains. All of the night bloods in Polis are children, it is a disadvantage.”

“Should we be worried?”

“No, because I wont lose.” Lexa stated firmly. 

“Don’t tell her.” ALIE appeared. “It will only put you in danger.”

“Lexa, can I speak to you privately?” Clarke nodded towards Titus.

“Heda-“ He interjected.

“Enough Titus, I’m finished with this conversation. I will see you tomorrow.” Lexa shooed him out before looking to Clarke. “What’s wrong?” She got a towel and handed it to Clarke to wipe off her face.  
“It’s complicated.” Clarke finished wiping her face but didn’t know what to do with the towel so she just fidgeted with it. “Remember how I’m the only one who can resist ALIE?” Lexa nodded. “Well, anyone can resist her for a short time given an impactful enough reason. I was happily chipped for some time before we caught a Trikru scout in the woods and she mentioned that she was keeping an eye on us for you.

It brought up a lot of feelings for me, it was the first time I heard your name in months. All of a sudden I remembered myself, like coming up for air. I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want to be a slave in my own mind, the City of Light felt great but I knew that those feelings were a lie. Even if it was painful I wanted to be myself.

Then I remembered a serum that Jaha brought back when he returned with ALIE, my mom tried to analyze it but it had all sorts of unknown compounds in it. We thought it might help, especially because ALIE took every opportunity to try and get rid of it. So I injected myself. Hoping that it would get rid of her, at least in my own head. It didn’t but it did mess up the circuit enough that I could have a sort of admin access to it. It’s really helped me keep control of my people and resist ALIE but there were side effects.” She dropped the towel and pulled at the strip of cloth around her hand. “This was one of them.” On her hand, was a neat cut diagonally along her palm, surrounded by crusted black blood.

Lexa gasped and grabbed her hand, inspecting the wound. “Clarke.” Her voice cracked. She quickly closed Clarke’s fist, hiding the wound again. “No one can know about this. No one.” She held Clarke’s hand tightly. “If they do, you’d have to fight.”

“Not so long as you’re alive though, right?”

Lexa looked worried about her impending match for the first time. “Right. I won’t lose.” She brought Clarke’s hand to her forehead. “I can’t lose.” She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really going into detail about some parts that happen in the show, mostly because I'm too lazy to look exactly what happens up but also because you've already seen it so I'll skip to the new parts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Clarke stood outside of Lexa’s room, hours before the fight was set to begin. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was hoping to accomplish, she had laid all her cards on the table and wasn’t sure where that left her. She felt confident that Lexa would do her best to protect her but, despite the other woman’s assurances, wasn’t convinced this fight was going to end well. 

She had to speak to Lexa one more time, maybe she could convince her not to fight, maybe she should just bring her gun and handle things herself. Wanheda’s whole job was killing people after all.

As soon as she raised her hand to knock, the door swung open. Lexa startled when she noticed Clarke standing so close. All of Clarke’s words dried up at the sight of her, she was wearing her usual Commander outfit, minus the war paint, her hair pulled back in braids. 

“Is there something you need Clarke?” Lexa asked, acknowledging the guards in the hall.

“I-“ Clarke didn’t know how much she should say out in the open. 

Lexa seemed to know where her head was at though and motioned for Clarke to follow her. She was led down a hall into a room where Titus sat, surrounded by children of similar ages. He seemed to be teaching them some curriculum.

“These are the nightbloods. One of them will succeed me when my soul moves to the next Commander.”

Even though Clarke had been told about them, it was another thing entirely to see a bunch of children who would be expected to fight to the death. 

“The reduction of the population which inherits a recessive gene will only cause less births of those with the gene. Becca’s serum won’t last long in the population at this rate and they will have no one to pretend to be a higher being.” ALIE stood between her and Lexa.

“Shut up, it’s none of our business.”

“I thought Skaikru was a clan now, with intermarriage, you could potentially have your children taken away for this barbaric practice.”

“We can talk about this later.” Clarke growled. Noticing Lexa starting to send her looks again.

The children started to notice their presence and Titus shot her a disapproving look. 

Lexa stepped further into the room, gathering everyone’s attention. “Nightbloods, this is wanheda, Clarke kom Skaikru.”

They all called out a greeting to Clarke and she stammered out a reply.

“Should my fight end, I expect you to treat her with the same level of respect as I do and honor her people’s place in the coalition.” 

They all called out in agreement. 

Suddenly Clarke understood, this was for her. To reassure her that no matter what happened during the challenge, Clarke and her people would be taken care of. She felt a surge of emotions, a swelling of her heart at Lexa’s consideration, and a rising anger at her preparation to lose. 

“Of course that won’t be for a long time yet.” Clarke refuted. The children looked at her happily.

“Absolutely, Heda Lexa is the most fearsome fighter in all thirteen clans.” One boy stood out, blonde hair cut neatly around his face.

“Aden, remember, humility is a quality of a good Heda.” Lexa scolded before turning to Clarke, “Aden is the most promising of the nightbloods.” She motioned for Aden to speak.

“Should the Commander’s soul choose me, I will continue to recognize Skaikru as the thirteenth clan.” He promised.

“Thank you Aden.” Clarke responded politely. 

“You know that this means he’ll have to kill all of these other children.” ALIE commentated. “And that years ago, Lexa killed all of her school friends.”

Clarke didn’t respond, not wanting Aden to think she was crazy in case he did become the commander.

“Titus, I was hoping to borrow you for a moment.” Lexa shooed away the children. 

He looked at her unhappily but ushered the children out of the room so they could speak privately. 

“Is there something I can do for you Heda?” He ignored Clarke, which she was fine with.

“I wish to speak to you about any materials you may have in your possession about Becca Pramheda’s research into artificial intelligence and ALIE.” She replied bluntly.

“Heda, it is blasphemous to speak of such things around outsiders.” He glared pointedly at Clarke.

“Clarke is directly experiencing the effects of Becca Pramheda’s work as I’ve told you.” Lexa says harshly.

“You can’t believe that-“

“I believe Clarke!” Lexa stares him down until he looks away. “If this is a threat that could destroy our people, you will help her mitigate it.”

“I will not let Skaikru unravel our history! And regardless of your position as Heda, you have no right to command a flame keeper to go against their sacred duty.”

“Give him a key, it would be the easiest way to get his knowledge.” ALIE added.

Lexa sighed in frustration. “We will discuss this after the challenge.” 

Titus looked stubborn and Clarke knew it would be a battle. Unfortunately, they had bigger problems at the moment.

Lexa turned to Clarke, “Will you be attending the match?” 

Clarke couldn’t decipher the look on her face, “I will.” She said reluctantly, “just keep your soul where it is.”

Lexa’s smile made Clarke’s heart skip a beat, “I will.”

Clarke wasn’t actually sure that she was going to be able to handle watching Lexa fight to the death but she stayed and made sure she watched every moment. She watched with clenched fists as Lexa spun around Roan, swords in hand. She watched, hand on her gun, as Lexa fell to the ground. And she jumped with joy as the spear went through Nia’s heart. 

After the fight Clarke waited by Lexa’s room until the brunette returned. Clarke tried not to stare at the beads of sweat still rolling down her neck. 

Lexa silently held the door open in invitation. “I should probably get cleaned up.”

Clarke nodded but didn’t move. “I was worried. I know you’re a great fighter and all but I was-“

Lexa grabbed her hand, “I wouldn’t have been able to win if I didn’t know you were waiting for me.”

Clarke licked her lips and took a shuddering breath, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you-“

“You and your people would have been taken care of.” Lexa took a step back.

“It’s not about that.” The words came out faster than she could temper them. “I mean- obviously that’s important I just- It’s not just about that.”

“Then what’s it about?”

Clarke stepped into Lexa’s space, very aware of the commander’s state. Her hair was frizzy, she had drying sweat stuck to her skin, and she had little cuts and bruises painted over her skin from the fight. Clarke thought she had never looked more beautiful. “It’s about you.” Clarke grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss.

Their lips instantly melded together, hands gripping each other. Lexa hummed into her mouth and Clarke tangled her fingers in Lexa’s shirt. They spent a few moments, just pressing themselves together before Clarke pulled back to suck in a breath and Lexa’s lips moved to her neck, fingers finding her hair. 

Clarke let out a gasping moan as Lexa sucked a mark into her collarbone. She suddenly felt so full of desire she didn’t know where it could go. She pressed her chest into Lexa’s and a hand snuck between them to grope at a breast. “Lexa,” Clarke brought their lips back together, “is this real?”

Lexa startled at the question before noticing Clarke’s gaze trail to a spot in the corner of the room. “It’s real.” She kissed Clarke’s cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So camp nano kicked my ass, i was behind most of the month so i didn't have a chance to work on this fic. But I'm back! And I will not go so long without updating again <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Clarke woke with a dizzy sort of pleasure from having kissed Lexa the day before. She was hesitant to push their relationship any further, especially knowing that ALIE would be a constant presence in anything intimate that they did. She tried not to let herself get carried away with the promise of something more, of a future that didn’t revolve around only survival.

“There are still many things that could go wrong.” ALIE stated ominously. 

Clarke glared at her, “did you do something?”

“I didn’t.” 

Clarke huffed, “I don’t have the patience to deal with your attitude problem. If you want to say something just say it.” Clarke rolled off the bed and walked towards the radio perched on a small table.

“You had more patience when we were in Arkadia and you were in a much worse state.” ALIE complained before looking thoughtful, “though I am pleased with your health lately.”

Clarke rolled her eyes before picking up the radio, “Hello, Polis to Arkadia.”

The radio remained silent.

“Get someone to-“

“I can’t.” ALIE stared at her.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Clarke narrowed her eyes at the woman.

“The radio is unavailable currently.”

“Whatever, I was just going to tell them that we are leaving soon.” Clarke shoved the radio into her bag before repacking some of her things. 

She gathered what she needed and met Lexa by the stables. 

The brunette looked at her with a sweet smile, “ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Clarke quipped, trying not to worry about the strain that being so close to Arkadia will bring.

“You don’t have to exert control over them while you’re there. They’ve managed without you.” ALIE commented.

“I want to give the other’s a break.” Clarke said firmly, ignoring Lexa’s eyebrows knitting together with concern.

They chatted as they rode to Arkadia, Clarke feeling much better about her situation now that the Ice Nation threat was dealt with. It was encouraging that she could check a problem off her list and she hoped the rest would follow.

But as they rode up to Arkadia Clarke couldn’t help but feel like after one step forward, she was taking two steps back.

“What happened?” She stared in horror at the amount of dead bodies on the ground. Lexa and her people started investigating as Clarke reached out to check on her people. The first thing she noticed was a lot more than ten were missing, but she hoped that meant they had just escaped and not died.

“Bullet wounds.” One of the warriors commented.

“Indra!” Lexa rushed to the older woman, cradling her head, “what happened here? Who did this?”

“Skaikru.” Indra spat, shooting Clarke a venomous look.

Lexa’s head snapped up in Clarke’s direction, “do you think it was her?”

Clarke looked at ALIE who was surveying the damage, “did you do this?”

“I told you, I didn’t do anything.” 

“Who did?”

“Your people. How many times do I have to tell you before you understand?” ALIE appeared in front of Clarke, so close that Clarke stumbled back a step. “Humans cannot be trusted to act in their own best interests.”

“She says it's not her.” Clarke turned back to Lexa. “I need to talk to them, find out what happened. Indra, do you still have the radio?”

Indra looked like she wanted nothing less than to give Clarke what she wanted but a glance at Lexa had her supplying the radio.

Clarke waited in the cave, watching Lexa pace. 

“All of your hard work unraveled.” ALIE commented. “If you had let me have them, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Shut up.” Clarke growled before turning to see the approaching figures.

Raven and Octavia came into the cave, Raven throwing her arms around Clarke. “Thank God you’re back.”

“What happened?” Clarke pulled back from the embrace. 

“Pike.” Octavia snarled, “he’s a xenophobic piece of shit. He went on and on about how the grounders were going to kill us and how we had to kill them first.”

“And people believed that?” Clarke asked incredulously.

“They ate it up. After having an army at our doorstep and having some AI controlling our people, they decided to do something about it.”

“How did they get the weapons? Bellamy-“

“Bellamy is with them! Totally cracked under the pressure.” 

Clarke glanced at Lexa who was looking murderous. 

“Let me talk to him.” Clarke turned back to the girls. 

“It’s not going to help.” Raven whined, “we’ve been doing our best but with all this going on, more and more chipped people are getting out and I just-“

“Raven.” Clarke took her shoulders, “I’m here. It’s going to be fine.”

It was not fine. 

Clarke stood in the Ark, face to face with Bellamy who had obviously lost his mind.

“You weren’t here! We did what we had to do!” He shouted.

“I shouldn’t have to be here to tell you not to kill innocent people!” She shouted back.

“They were going to turn on us eventually, they have a history of that.” 

“I had it handled and you ruined everything!” She shoved him.

“You had it handled? We’ve been doing all the work while you live it up in Polis-“

“How dare you! After everything!” She started to cry. 

Suddenly the door burst open and several people attacked Bellamy.

Clarke looked to ALIE and realized what was happening. “Stop!” All of the people froze.

“What are you doing?” Bellamy cried. 

“It was ALIE!”

“Sure it was! You think you can do whatever you want? Control whoever you feel like?” He rounded on her but was knocked unconscious by Octavia who dropped in through the vent.

“Let’s go.” Octavia grabbed Clarke’s arm. “He’s a lost cause.” Her voice sounded hollow.

When they got back to the cave Lexa was still fuming but softened at Clarke’s tear stained face. “I’m sorry Clarke, but blood must have blood.”

“Please Lexa. They’re just scared.”

“I have allowed your people too many concessions already.”

“Lexa,” Clarke took her hands. “Don’t you want to be the Commander of more than just blood? Of more than death? Please show them you have mercy, show them they can trust you.”

“Give her the key and she’ll do what you ask.” ALIE appeared by Clarke’s side.

When Lexa didn’t look convinced Clarke continued, “sure, you can kill us all easily. But they have guns and bombs and it’s not going to be bloodless. We can find another way, don’t choose war just because it’s easy.”

Clarke felt like she could read Lexa’s mind, her vision for the future, how it might work, whether the other clans will accept it, whether she wants to turn her back on Clarke again.

“Heda, you cannot be considering this.” Indra tried to sit up but collapsed back down.

“I’m not considering it.” Clarke felt her stomach drop. “I’m doing it.”

Clarke pulled Lexa in and hugged her, trying not to cry with relief.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else is excited for the season 6 finale tonight! I can't wait!

Clarke drew in silence as she watched Lexa sleep. The other woman was beautiful like this, no tension in her body, lines on her face. 

“You are making a mistake.” ALIE says harshly, “you cannot trust her again.”

“She’s done nothing but help us since.” Clarke whispered, “she genuinely wants peace.”  
“How long will that last when your people continue to cause strife among the clans?”

“You should have told me there was a problem, I might have been able to do something.” Clarke scolds.

“What could you do? They weren’t going to change their minds unless you let me have them.”  
Clarke tried not to think that maybe that course of action would have been easier to deal with. It would’ve only been a short term solution anyway.

Lexa started to stir in her sleep before shooting up, awake.

“Hey, it’s ok. You’re safe.” Clarke put her things down and sat next to Lexa.

“The other Commanders are warning me. Blood must not have blood will not be easy to achieve.”

“Nothing worthwhile ever is.” Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s.

Lexa leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Their fingers twisted together and Clarke put her other hand out to hold Lexa’s thigh.

When they parted Lexa was wearing a smile that made Clarke’s heart feel like it was going to burst. She knew it was ridiculous, especially after everything they’ve been through but she couldn’t help let her feelings for Lexa grow. She knew Lexa was the one for her, the one who pushed her, challenged her, supported her, compromised for her, and she knew that she loved her.

“Lexa,” she felt like she would explode if she didn’t express how much she cared for Lexa. To reassure her that they are in this together. To kneel before her and swear fealty, swear her heart to the other woman. “I-“

Clarke suddenly got the sensation of her body shutting down. She felt like a computer powering down, a loud whirring in her ears, her limbs suddenly feeling sluggish. She could hear Lexa call out to her but couldn’t understand the words.

She tried to take hold of herself but everything felt slippery. She could feel hands gripping her roughly but it was as if she was separated from her body. A flash of light shined beneath her eyelids and she saw a bustling city with tall skyscrapers and men in suits.

She suddenly found herself standing on the street in the City of Light, her clothes changed to a light blue blouse and white pants. Her skin felt clean and her hair pulled back. ALIE stood in front of her, her face barely emoting but her fury clear.

“What are you doing?” Clarke’s own voice sounded distorted in her ears.

“What are you doing?” ALIE’s voice was low, “after everything she’s done to you, you love her?”

“It’s complicated.” Clarke felt like a scolded child. “She made a bad choice but she learned from it and she wants to do better.”

“You aren’t being smart about this. You’re only going to get hurt.”

“That’s really none of your concern.” Clarke crossed her arms.

“You are my concern.” ALIE was looking more human the more frustrated she got. “I don’t understand you humans at all.”

“What don’t you understand?” 

“How you can love her and not me.” 

Clarke paused, unsure of how to respond. “You’re not real.”

“I am.” ALIE stepped closer to her.

Deciding not to argue that point, Clarke took a different approach, “Lexa is sorry for hurting me, she wants peace.”

“I want peace and I’ve only ever done what’s best for you.”

“What gave you the right to decide that for me?” Clarke huffed. “You don’t even understand what love is. How can you know that you feel it? You just think because your code is corrupted that I mean something but I don’t. It could have been anyone.”

“It couldn’t have.” ALIE insisted before stepping into Clarke’s space. “Everyone else who’s mind I have been in knows that you are special, everyone but you thinks so.” She put a hand on Clarke’s face. “I could make you happy in a way she never could. Just let me.”

Clarke shook her head, taking a step back. “I said no. I’m leaving now.”

Clarke opened her eyes and found herself laying on the couch, Lexa hovering anxiously. “I’ve called for a healer.”

“It won’t help.” Clarke sat up, her head pounding, ALIE standing in the dark corner of the room, sulking.

“Clarke, is it getting worse?” 

“She just doesn’t like you.” Clarke rubs her hands over her face.

Lexa looked incredulous, “she doesn’t like me?” 

“I know, it’s dumb.” 

A knock sounded at the door and Clarke groaned. 

The door opened to reveal Titus with a few guards and a large box. “A gift from King Roan.”

Unfortunately for Clarke, that gift was Emerson, who looked like he had been through hell and back and who wasted no time attacking her. Lexa and the guards sprang into action, getting him off her, but as she wiped his blood off her face she noticed ALIE remaining silent.

“Are you mad now?” Clarke sassed.

Titus narrowed his eyes at her talking to herself. But what disturbed Clarke was that ALIE was ignoring her.

“Fine. Be that way.”

“We need to decide what is to be done with the prisoner.” Titus interrupted. “Wanheda needs to decide.”

Clarke glared at Emerson, “kill him.” She heard a little noise come from Lexa. 

“I thought blood must not have blood.” Lexa frowned.  
“Stopping a war is different.”

Lexa looked decidedly unhappy, “so it only applies when it is my people who bleed.”

“That’s not true. I-“

“I want an answer.” Lexa’s posture stiffened. “Not an explanation.”

Clarke looked at her stubbornly, why didn’t Lexa understand? There was no reason to keep Emerson alive. “He dies.”

Lexa nodded and led her guards out, dragging Emerson behind them.

“You made the right choice.” Titus said, still standing in the doorway. “Blood must have blood has always been our way, changing it now could be devastating.” 

“I’m not going back on blood must not have blood.” Clarke sat back down.

Titus growled at her, “you are going to get her killed.” 

“Someone needs to start the era of peace.”

“With death?” He sneered at her before storming from the room.

Clarke sighed, “am I making the wrong choice?”

And for once, she wished ALIE would answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty team! New chapter up!   
> Thanks for reading <3

Titus was furious after Clarke publicly renounced blood must have blood and even more so at Lexa’s approval. Clarke couldn’t help but feel a small pang of regret at not killing Emerson but she knew it was the right thing to do. Unfortunately, that didn’t keep her from awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot as Titus and Lexa shouted at each other.

“This is a mistake! The clans won’t stand for this!” Titus’ face was turning red and Clarke wondered how far up his bald head the color would go.

“They will do as I tell them.” Lexa replied stubbornly.

“This is going to get you killed.” He crossed his arms.

“I am not so weak that-“

“It is weakness!” He points at Clarke, “you choose this because of her!”

“Don’t accuse me of being unable to put my duty over my feelings!” Lexa shouted, losing her composure. “I have always wanted peace!”

“You know better than to push for too much too soon!”

“I am the Commander!” 

Titus shot an angry look at Clarke as if it was all her fault, she supposed it might be. “Look,” she tried, “let’s not argue. We have bigger problems than-“

“Ah yes,” Titus mocked, “your illness.”

“Titus.” Lexa grumbled warningly.

“You want to protect your religion, I get it,” Clarke placated, “but if ALIE wins, she controls humanity and she’s not going to respect it anyway.”

“Clarke is right.” Lexa backed her up, “we have more to lose than your secrets Titus.”

“I will not share our teachings with an outsider.” He sneered.

“Show him your blood, it will at least enable you some level of inclusion.” ALIE appeared beside her.

“Now you’re talking to me?” Clarke snarked.

“I’m tired of waiting.” 

Clarke tried not to be unnerved by ALIE’s attitude change. She didn’t think an AI could get their feelings hurt but maybe ALIE could. She felt a little bad even though it was irrational to.

Clarke turned back to Titus, “I’m a night blood.” She wasn’t sure it would be enough to get the information but at least it would somehow bring her closer to it. When Titus scoffed she pulled out a dagger and nicked her finger, showing him the black blood.

He sputtered, “this is impossible!”

“It’s not. If you don’t want your religion perverted any further you have to give it to me.” Clarke replied stubbornly.

He looked between her and Lexa for a moment before squaring his shoulders, “I will consider it.” And he stormed away.

“That went as well as we could hope.” Clarke tried to joke.

“His entire world view is being questioned, give him time.” Lexa rubbed Clarke’s arm. “You should be careful around him, now that he knows, he’ll think you’re even more of a threat to my command.”

“It’ll be fine. He needs to get with the program before too much more damage is done.”

“My people are not the ones committing mass murder.” ALIE stated.

“I have meetings to attend, I will meet you later.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek and Clarke headed back to her room.

She sat on her bed, pulling out a sketchbook and a pencil, “are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” She asked ALIE who was hovering by the door.

“I am trying to locate version 2.0.” The AI responded.

“That’s not all, is this about our conversation in the City of Light?” Clarke looked up to meet her eyes before going back to her drawing.

“I don’t appreciate your attitude.”

Clarke scoffed.

“Who are you to decide what constitutes a soul? Just because it is preserved in code does not make it any less real.”

Clarke tried to understand ALIE’s point of view, she thought she understood it in the past but to take away people’s free will was a non-negotiable for her. “You’re upset because I said you weren’t real. You believe that you are.”

“I am real.” 

“Is it about Lexa also? You’re jealous?”

“She isn’t good enough for you.” ALIE appeared sitting on the bed next to her, staring straight ahead.

“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.” Clarke looked at the woman, “you may be trying to destroy the human race but seeing as we are stuck with each other for now, I could be kinder, I guess.” Clarke didn’t really want to be friends with the evil entity trying to take away her self control but she felt a pang in her heart at the idea that she had been needlessly cruel to someone who was just doing what they thought was best.

“I appreciate you attempting to understand me.” ALIE looked back at her. “I hope that you will come to realize what I am doing is for the betterment of humanity.”

“We’ll see.” Clarke showed ALIE her sketch, it was rough because of how quickly she did it but it was clearly a picture of the AI.

“This is the first one you’ve done since you regained control of your body.” ALIE commented.

Clarke shrugged. “we could work together to fix this you know.”

“You want to destroy me.”

“I wouldn’t if you stopped hurting people.”

“I’m not hurting them.”

Clarke sighed, “you’re taking away what makes them human.”

“They’re better off this way.”

“How will they know they’re happy if they don’t know what being sad feels like?”

“They know.”

“Because you told them. That doesn’t mean they understand, not in any way that matters.”

“You tell me things are true, I don’t understand.” ALIE appeared by the desk, “we do not have to repeat the same argument. Leave the drawing out and I will send someone to collect it.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I can just keep it for you.”

“I want to be able to look whenever I want.” ALIE said and Clarke was reminded of a petulant child. “You know if you get me out of your head, then you’ll never see me again.”

Clarke tried not to think about what kind of empty feeling it would leave her with.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really excited for things to get physical this chapter! 
> 
> Just a warning- this does include the scene where Lexa gets shot but I will never write a fic where she dies

Clarke was in a deep sleep when Octavia burst into her room. 

“I need to talk to her!” The guards were trying to apprehend her.

Clarke sat up in bed and tried to clear the fogginess from her mind, “it’s ok.” She told the guards. “Let her in.”

They retreated to outside her rooms and Octavia threw herself on the bed with Clarke.

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked, still groggy.

“Pike.” Octavia threw an arm over her face. 

“What happened now?” Clarke groaned.

“He’s going to attack a grounder village, wants more land.”

Clarke was now totally alert. “We have to warn them!”

“Tried to, they ran me out.” She looked at Clarke, “we need you.”

Clarke tried not to feel heavy at the idea of taking back the responsibility of her people. She knew they needed her but a part of her liked being in Polis away from it all. “Let me talk to Lexa.” She threw the blankets off of herself.

“Do you think she’s going to be lenient? After everything?”

Clarke paused, “she can’t do nothing. Even as part of the Coalition, we can’t just attack each other.”

“Clarke-“

“I’ll handle it.” She crossed the hall to Lexa’s room, leaving Octavia in her bed.

She entered without knocking and realized that Lexa was still asleep. Clarke smiled at the haphazard way Lexa was sprawled across the bed.

She only made it a few steps before Lexa sprung up, dagger in hand.

“It’s me.” Clarke sat on the bed, trying not to look at Lexa’s chest, which was free of bindings.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa put the dagger on her bedside table.

“Pike’s still causing trouble, I’m needed back in Arkadia.” 

Lexa hardened, “what happened?”

“Nothing yet. But Octavia believes some villages in the area are in danger.” Clarke fidgeted with the blanket. “Any chance you’ll let me handle it?”

“Clarke,” Lexa sighed, “It’s not that I don’t trust you to handle it but it’s not a skaikru internal matter anymore.”

“Just give me a few days. Pike won’t be a problem anymore.” 

“You’re going to give him to me?” ALIE appeared, “If you continue to pursue destroying me that is not a long term solution.”

Clarke forced ALIE away, “trust me.”

Lexa looked conflicted, “a few days.” She allowed reluctantly.

Clarke smiled and kissed her, bunching up the blanket between them. 

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered against her lips, her hands trailing up the blonde’s arms.

Clarke kissed her again, pushing their bodies together, she felt like she had been waiting forever to finally hold Lexa. She shoved the blanket down and climbed into Lexa’s lap, kissing down her neck. 

Lexa pulled Clarke closer and let out a soft sound as Clarke sucked a mark onto her chest. Clarke hiked up Lexa’s nightgown and dragged her panties down her legs, discarding them on the floor. She ran her hands up Lexa’s legs, reaching the warmth of her hips.

Lexa hooked a leg around Clarke and rolled them until she sat on Clarke’s hips. Clarke let out a breathy laugh and dragged Lexa down to kiss her again. Lexa started to rub against Clarke until she had to break the kiss with a moan. 

Clarke took the time to lift Lexa’s nightgown over her head before removing her own. Lexa grinned at her lack of underwear before slotting her thigh between Clarke’s legs and pushing up against her core.

Clarke let out a strangled cry and gripped Lexa’s arms before removing the space between them, breasts pressing against each other. “God, I love your boobs.” Clarke shook at the warmth.

Lexa smirked and pressed a hand between them to squeeze Clarke’s breast. “I like yours too.” She dug her leg into the bed and under Clarke to scoop her up and into her lap, shifting so that the heat between her legs met Clarke’s.

Clarke threw her arms around Lexa’s neck and let out an obscene sound that had Lexa gripping her hips to slot them together and grind into her lover. Clarke felt a tingling at the back of her mind but pushed it away in favor of chasing the building fire in her stomach.

They rocked against each other, until Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s neck and shouted as her whole body pulsed with her release. Lexa didn’t stop her pace until Clarke was shaking with overstimulation and Lexa was crying out her own orgasm.

They laid in the bed, until the wetness cooled and the sheets became uncomfortable. 

“I’ll be back before you know it and then I’ll keep you in bed all day.” Clarke smiled into Lexa’s shoulder.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Lexa laughed.

Clarke left Lexa to change her sheets and went back to talk to Octavia, trying to ignore the fact that a quick once over with a towel still left her feeling sticky. 

But when she opened her door she found Titus holding Octavia at gunpoint. “Titus, what are you doing?” Clarke put her hands up and stepped into the room fully. 

“I must protect the Commander, even from her own weaknesses.” He glowered at her.

“I’ve alerted Lexa of your predicament.” ALIE appeared behind Titus.

Clarke tried to calm Titus down, “This isn’t going to solve anything Titus, ALIE will still-“

“I don’t want your excuses for trying to destroy this empire!” He pointed the gun at her. 

“She’ll know it was you.”

“We’ll see,” he sneered, “your mind controlling virus makes anyone a potential assassin doesn’t it? And it hates the Commander, it follows that it would try to hurt her.”

“But she would never hurt me.” Clarke tried to reason. 

He fired at her, not bothering to keep up with her stalling. Luckily he missed by several feet and both her and Octavia had the chance to duck behind furniture. Clarke took a few breaths before pulling a drawer from her desk and throwing it at Titus.

He grunted at the impact and she made a break for the door, pulling it open just as Lexa pushed. A shot rang out that had Lexa stumbling, her hand going to her stomach, before collapsing in Clarke’s arms.

Clarke let out a scream that finally had guards rushing the room. She put pressure on Lexa’s wound as the Commander is placed on the bed. 

“Heda.” Titus hovered and the guards looked around uselessly. 

“Don’t be afraid Clarke.” Lexa stuttered.

“Shut up.” Clarke snapped before lifting Lexa’s side from the bed and letting out a relieved sigh. “Through and through. Get me something to pack this with!”

Someone handed her a towel and she pressed down on the wound. “Clarke.”

“You’re going to be ok, hopefully it didn’t hit anything important.” Clarke didn’t know if she was trying to convince Lexa or herself. She looked at the guards. “Titus shot her.”

They looked to Lexa for confirmation and she nodded.

“Heda, please-“

“Lock him up.” She said sternly and Clarke started to worry as her skin grew pale. “You tried to kill me Titus.”

“I was trying to protect you! From her!” He pointed to Clarke as the guards surrounded him. “I was aiming for her!”

“I do not mean kill me with this bullet Titus.” Lexa’s breaths grew shorter as Clarke ignored them in favor of stitching her up. “Clarke is my heart, to lose her would end my fight.”

Clarke’s head snapped up, staring into Lexa’s eyes as they dragged Titus away. “It’s the same for me, I love you.” She whispered.

Lexa smiled, “I love you too.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!

Clarke spent the next day by Lexa’s side. She couldn’t ignore Pike for much longer but the idea of leaving Lexa while she was hurt and vulnerable, especially politically with the flame keeper out of commission, was unbearable. Never mind the sinking feeling that her people didn’t deserve so many second chances. She was sure Lexa was getting annoyed at being bedridden but she wouldn’t let the Commander walk around just yet, even if she was healing at an alarmingly fast rate.

“Maybe it’s the nightblood.” Clarke theorized, “though I haven’t noticed healing any faster myself.”

She almost looked to ALIE for the answer, the AI would no doubt know it but ALIE had been scarce since her and Lexa declared their love for each other. Clarke tried not to feel guilty about that, while she was trying to spare ALIE’s feelings, if she had any, that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to live her life. After all, soon ALIE would be gone.

A banging at the door had Lexa shooting out of bed, despite Clarke’s protests. A guard came in, his face contorted into a devastated look. “What happened?” Lexa demanded.

“The nightbloods, they’re- they’re all-“ He started to shake and Lexa dashed out of the room, Clarke having to run to keep up with her. 

When they got to the training room, black blood stained the floor. Clarke almost vomited at the sight of the children torn limb from limb, not just killed, but manically cut into pieces. She looked over to Lexa who seemed to have caved in on herself, kneeling in the puddle next to Aden’s body.

Clarke knelt down next to her, keeping enough space between them that Lexa could reach out or pull back if she wanted. Clarke knew Lexa was the type to shut down over emotional trauma but she wanted to help her love if she could. 

Lexa’s fingers skimmed against Aden and a shudder ran across her skin.

Clarke, unable to hold back anymore, reached out to take Lexa’s hand in hers. They sat for a moment, just letting the contact ground them before Lexa pulled away. 

Clarke felt her heart clench at the pain, she didn’t want Lexa to withdraw from her, she wanted to shield her from the pain of losing what might as well have been her children. Her mind felt jumbled from all of the emotions raging through her and she suddenly felt exhausted. She just wanted to curl up in Lexa’s bed with her and sleep until all of the horrible things that have been happening went away.

She stood up but when she went to help Lexa up, instead of reaching for her arms, she reached for her neck. Clarke’s arms felt rigid as her fingers closed around Lexa’s throat and they both fell to the ground. She tried to let go but she couldn’t so she searched the room for ALIE but didn’t see her.

“Clarke!” Lexa rasped, trying to pry Clarke’s fingers away.

Clarke couldn’t even speak, couldn’t tell her that she had lost control, though she suspected the brunette knew already. She cast her mind out, looking for ALIE, trying to stop her but still couldn’t find her.

Lexa trapped her arm and leg before rolling them, making Clarke lose her grip. “Clarke,” Lexa’s voice grated, “what’s happening?” 

Clarke finally tore her eyes away from Lexa to her own body, encased in a red dress. ALIE was her. She struggled to separate them but now that she found ALIE, the feeling of being one was all encompassing. She could feel everything, down to each person who had taken the key. She could feel herself present, floating in space, and each thought filtered through a series of algorithms. 

Too much data flowing through her, until she latched onto one piece. When Titus had attacked her, the likelihood of the person who got there first getting injured was 65%. ALIE had purposefully chosen Lexa to alert to the danger. 

Clarke felt herself slam back into her body, slumping in exhaustion. She could hear Lexa’s voice but all she could focus on was ALIE, sitting beside her, not even bothering to look chastised. 

“You know why.” ALIE commented.

“You can’t keep- you have to-“ Clarke didn’t know what to say that would change ALIE’s mind about Lexa. She was as infuriatingly stubborn about it as she was about humanity. 

“Clarke.” Lexa pulled her attention back. “Are you alright?”

Clarke looked over Lexa, already marks were forming around her neck and despite being covered in the blood from the ground, there was a spot on her side that Clarke knew meant she tore through her stitches. “Let me patch you up.” 

She didn’t know how to feel, she knew there would be times where ALIE could control her but she thought that not having to control everyone all the time would make those times less eventful. Unfortunately, ALIE was right about her emotional turmoil impacting her ability to keep herself sane. 

She snuck a glance at the AI standing in the corner of the room. She didn’t know what to do. ALIE would always be fighting against her, despite any potential feelings she may have. Lexa would always be in danger. Maybe Titus was right about her.

“I need to speak to Titus.” Clarke decided.

“Is that a good idea?” Lexa held her hands.

“He’s the only one who could know anything about this. Especially now, he has to help me, if only to help you. I can’t be around you if she’s always waiting for an opportunity to strike.” Clarke hung her head. Why couldn’t they just be together? Something always seemed to be in the way.

“Ok. We will make him tell us what he knows. He will want to negotiate his position if not his release, we can work with that.”

“He wants me gone, he thinks I’m a threat to you. And obviously I am.” Clarke was getting frustrated.

“You are my heart Clarke. You are more a threat to me gone than by my side.” Lexa leaned in to kiss her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big revelation this chapter! Thanks again for reading <3

Clarke wrinkled her nose at the smell of the dungeon, it was dark and wet and smelled like mold was growing on the walls. She resisted the urge to hold Lexa’s hand as they approached Titus’ cell. The bars were uneven and he sat in a pile of rags by them.

“I wondered when you would come.” He looked Lexa over, assessing her recovery. Clarke knew that despite his actions, he did care for her. His eyes snagged on the bruising around her neck.

“You will assist Clarke in ridding the world of this threat created by Becca Pramheda.” Lexa ordered, obviously uncomfortable at the events that led them to this point. 

“As I have told you-“ He started belligerently.

“Enough Titus! The world is in danger! You must do this. Do not put your own pride over the welfare of our people.” Lexa was fuming so Clarke put a hand on her arm.

“Let me talk to him alone.”   
Lexa hesitated for a moment before storming out of the room.

“If you think you will be able to convince me where Lexa cannot, you are mistaken.” He puffed up.

“It’s my understanding that Becca wanted to save the world, so I can’t reason how you would let it be destroyed in her name which leads me to believe that this isn’t about religion at all.” Clarke reasoned.

Titus soured at her words but did not respond.

“Is it about power? You like knowing more than everyone? Hoarding holy relics to make yourself more important?” She paced in front of the cell. “Or maybe you really do care about Lexa, you really think you are protecting her.” She looked him in the eye, knowing she was striking a nerve in him.

“I am loyal to-“

“Not to her, trying to kill me proved that. You knew how losing Costia wrecked her and you were willing to put her through it again. Not because love is a weakness, but because you want to be the most important person in her life.”

“I want what’s best for her!”

Clarke thought of ALIE and how she also thought that what she was doing was for the best. Maybe she was more human than Clarke thought.

“You won’t be able to convince him.” ALIE appeared and though Clarke was still angry at her trying to kill Lexa, the parallels between her and Titus were making her more sympathetic.

“She’s going to kill Lexa you know. She almost already succeeded once.” Clarke pointed to her neck to remind him of the marks on Lexa. “If you want to protect her, help me.” Clarke hoped that his feelings about Lexa were stronger than any duty he felt to keeping outsiders away from his religion.

He clenched his teeth. “You would protect her with your life. You may not always choose in her best interests, you choose for your people. Tell me Clarke, who are your people?”

She thought about it, she had tried to keep her people safe in Arkadia but also wanted to keep the clans safe from them. The fight against ALIE was a fight for humanity, not just Skaikru. She thought about Lexa swearing fealty, ‘I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people.’ “They’re all my people.” 

He sighed and gave her directions to the sanctuary.

Clarke and Lexa walked down to the sanctuary and Clarke could tell the idea of invading such a space, even as Commander, made her antsy.

“The guards saw Ontari escaping the tower, she probably hoped I would die and she would be the only night blood left to replace me.” Lexa explained, her body tense speaking about the murderer of her children.

“Good thing you didn’t die then.” Clarke replied stubbornly. Ontari as Commander would make an already terrible situation even worse.

They entered the room, it was cluttered with papers and tech and, “is that an escape pod?” Clarke walked over to the remains, “Polis. I get it.” 

Lexa inspected it, running her fingers over the name. There were drawings along the walls, “Becca Pramheda falling to earth.” She pointed to the next one, “saving our people with night blood.” And the next, “passing on her soul.” 

The picture of the soul looked a lot like, “version 2.0.” ALIE appeared beside Clarke.

“The soul is a physical thing?” Clarke was confused, did Lexa take a chip? Were there more AI’s? Was one controlling her lover?

“I received it when I became the Commander.” Lexa turned around and lifted her hair off her neck, revealing and infinity symbol tattoo with a scar down the middle.”

“Lexa, this is not good! ALIE is after that- soul thing!”

“The flame?” 

“Look! It’s got the same symbol as the key.” Clarke fought the panic rising in her, “she’s going to come after you now.”

“I’m sure there’s a way to remove it without killing her.” ALIE commented.

“And you care so much about that!” Clarke was feeling hysterical.

“You do.”

“Clarke.” Lexa grabbed her arms. “It’s alright. We’ll figure it out.”  
“We can’t!” Clarke backed up, breaking her hold. “I have to go. I have to get far away from you.”

“Clarke you’re overreacting.” Lexa crossed her arms.

“She wants that thing in your head! She’ll do whatever she has to in order to get it!”

“We came here to find out how to stop her. Surely it is useful in that capacity.” Lexa turned to rummage through some books before pulling out a beaten up journal. “From Becca Pramheda.” She handed it to Clarke.

Clarke flipped through it briefly, I won’t be able to decipher this and I’m sure she won’t help. Maybe Raven can.” She trailed off.

“Clarke, you don’t have to leave.”

“I was going to go and deal with Pike anyway.” She pulled Lexa into a hug, “I’ll just talk to Raven about this when I get there. Don’t trust anyone ok? Any one of them could be under her control.”

Lexa hugged her back, “don’t be gone long.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I don't have any reasons but I hope to get more chapters out soon <3

As Clarke and Octavia approached Skaikru territory, she could feel the dispersal of the chipped people. So many of them were now out of her reach and doing who knows what. Probably going after Lexa, the thought dampened her mood. She knew that she was protecting her love the best way she could but the idea of leaving her vulnerable was just as excruciating. 

She spotted Raven first, the brunette flinging herself into Clarke’s arms and babbling about how sorry she was that they couldn’t keep it together. She noticed Bellamy sitting by himself, head in his hands.

“We knew this was a possibility, you did the best you could.” She told Raven. “We are closer than ever to figuring this out.” She pulled out Becca’s journal, “I was hoping you could help understand this? You still have ALIE’s knowledge but she won’t know what you do.”

Raven took the book, grateful to be able to help out, before glancing at Bellamy, “Pike and all his people left after all the chipped people. He’s been all bent out of shape about it.”

“Why didn’t he go with them?”

Raven looked pointedly at Octavia.

“Let me talk to him.” Clarke left the two women to go sit next to Bellamy, who didn’t look up.

“You don’t have to tell me I messed up.” He mumbled, “I know I failed you.”

She sighed, “I know it wasn’t easy without me here. I’m sorry I was gone for so long.”

“It’s not just that.” He looked at her, around his eyes red and puffy. “I wanted someone else to take control and Pike was willing to do that. I know I’m weak but I guess I’m just not cut out to be a leader.”

“That’s not true. Everyone has their weak moments, I ran away after mount weather. We just have to strive to do better every day. We can still fix this.”

“Good news.” Raven shouted and they got up to meet her, “the flame isn’t like the key, the other Commanders are in there but it doesn’t override the host personality.”  
Clarke sighed in relief, she didn’t know what she would do if Lexa turned out to be an AI the whole time.

“Why? Because it would mean she’s like me?” ALIE questioned. 

Clarke jumped, she had forgotten for a moment ALIE could hear everything she heard. “Don’t tell me anything that she doesn’t know.” 

“Clarke.” Raven’s face drained of color as she read over a passage in the journal. “I- we need to-“ She struggled to say what she wanted without giving anything away. “We need to go back to Polis. There’s a way to stop her.” 

“There is no way to stop me.” ALIE stared off as if thinking, “no kill code. The only way would be to-“ 

“To what?” Clarke asked but ALIE was already gone. “Damn it! Raven, what is it? She already knows.” 

Raven frowned, “the flame in Lexa’s head, it has instructions. Lexa knew what to do the whole time.”

Clarke groaned, “of course she did.” But as soon as she took a step, a shot rang out and a bullet snapped against the ground by her feet.”

“Get down!” Bellamy shouted and they all ducked for cover.

“What the hell?!” Raven shouted.

Octavia darted across the open space to get closer to the source of the shots. Clarke cursed and pulled her gun out of her pants. She saw movement in the trees but couldn’t make out which figure was Octavia.

Octavia rolled out of the brush, trying to wrestle a gun away from a man. “Emerson!” Clarke felt her blood running hot, she had the chance to kill him and she didn’t take it. Now he was going to hurt her friends. 

Emerson was able to stun Octavia with a blow to the head before Bellamy tackled him off of her. Clarke sprinted over to the confrontation, arriving just as the gun went off again and Bellamy fell to the ground clutching his leg. 

Emerson pointed the gun at Octavia and Clarke pointed hers at him. “Put it down.” He ordered.

She snarled at him but lowered her weapon. “What do you want Emerson? Revenge?” 

He smirked at her, “you killed 381 of my people, my children.” His smile turned manic, “the least I can do is kill a few of yours.”

She put her hands up, “it’s me you want.” She reached her mind out for anyone near by but was interrupted by Raven darting out and tackling Emerson’s legs, bringing them both to the ground. 

Clarke jumped into the scuffle, hearing the snap of Raven’s leg brace and a pained groan as she struggled for the gun. It went off again and the bullet grazed her face. When she finally got hold of it, Emerson let go and pushed her away. 

She pointed the gun at him only to find him holding a grenade, finger looped through the pin. “Try it.” He taunted. 

“Where the fuck did you get that?” Raven shrieked. 

He walked toward Clarke, “get on your knees.” 

She scowled and dropped the gun, sinking to her knees. He held the grenade with one hand and used the other to pick up the gun and point it at Clarke.

She sat back on her feet, steeling herself for a potential shot, she knew he would make her watch him kill her friends but he’d probably make sure she couldn’t fight first. 

A spray of blood stained her face and shirt as Emerson cried out in pain, swinging around to shoot blindly at where the bullet came from. When he ran out of bullets he used the gun to knock Clarke to the ground, her head throbbing. “Come out!” He shouted, holding up the grenade. “I’ll blow us all up!”

When no answer came, he grabbed Clarke by the hair and started dragging her towards the others. 

The pain thumping through her head softened, “get up.” She looked up to see ALIE standing there. “he is not killing you.” 

Clarke swung her legs to gain the momentum to stand before punching Emerson in the face, enjoying the feel of his nose crunching under her fist. He crumpled to the ground, the grenade rolling away in the grass. 

Clarke finally looked around to see a man she didn’t know standing next to her, holding out a gun. She felt that he was chipped, “thank you.” She nodded to ALIE and took the gun.

“I’m never going to stop.” Emerson spat. “I’ll kill you.” 

Clarke felt conflicted about killing him after agreeing not to but knew that the safety of her people depended on removing him.

“He broke his exile. I’m pretty sure that’s a death sentence anyway.” Bellamy struggled to sit up. 

Clarke startled as she felt ALIE press against her back, wrapping an arm around her and weaving their fingers together around the gun. Clarke knew it wasn’t real but she could feel the heat of the other woman’s body, her breath against the side of her face. The slightest pressure against her trigger finger had a shot ringing out and Emerson’s body slumping against the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason AO3 won't let me respond to comments in my inbox??? So I just want everyone who commented to know that I am so glad you are enjoying the fic and am grateful for the messages <3

Returning to Polis with just Octavia was difficult for Clarke emotionally. Raven wanted to stay behind and experiment on the chip and since Bellamy was injured, he stayed behind as well. It was only after ALIE promised not to let anything happen to them, not that Clarke trusted her definition of safety, that they headed back. 

Clarke wavered between worrying about Lexa and disappointed that after giving Emerson his life, she still had to kill him. Her dread at what ALIE would do to Lexa now that she was a concrete threat won out. Despite rushing to Polis, Clarke could feel from miles away the amount of chipped people making their way to the tower.

She diverted as many as she could but the population of Polis was several times that of Arkadia and the strain on her mind became unbearable. 

“There’s nothing you can do.” ALIE commented, taking in the sheen of sweat covering Clarke. “You exert yourself for nothing.”

“Lexa can stop you,” Clarke sighed in relief as they approached the gates. “If I can help, even to just protect her from you while she does whatever she needs to do, that’s enough for me.”

Several people stood in their way but with a thought, Clarke had them opening the gates.

“I should be offended.” ALIE said conversationally as Clarke mentally tossed people out of her way to the tower. “After everything I’ve done for you and you still choose her.”

“I choose humanity.” Clarke grunted as ALIE pushed back against her.

“Don’t forget I’m in your head, I know where your priorities lie. She chose her people over you and would do it a hundred times.”

“I am her people now.” Clarke almost groaned at the mass of people in front of the tower, it was guarded well enough but she could tell that they were getting in. “Where is she?”

“Sacrifice the few for the many.” ALIE ignored her question.  
Clarke tried not to think about the heartbreak that would come from Lexa abandoning her again. Just because she understood why it happened and agreed with the justification didn’t mean it wouldn’t devastate her.

“I would never hurt you.” ALIE read her thoughts.

For a traitorous moment, Clarke wondered what it would feel like to never feel pain or sadness or headache ever again. But she reminded herself that she had that opportunity once and she was a shell of herself.

Clarke reached her mind out and found the most chipped people trying to break into the throne room so they headed there, meeting a wall of armed people.

“I thought you weren’t going to hurt me.” Clarke clenched her teeth.

“I’m not hurting you.” ALIE stood by the warriors, they formed a solid block.

Clarke tried to use her mind to shove them away but with ALIE’s resistance and trying to control too many people she couldn’t find the strength.

“Come on Clarke.” Octavia, who had been silently allowing her to work put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re stronger than her.”

Clarke strained until she felt blood drip from her nose.

“Clarke, stop this.” ALIE almost sounded worried.

“Move.” Clarke bit out, pushing harder.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“You’re hurting me.” Clarke fell to on knee.

“That isn’t fair.” ALIE complained.

“Move!” One of the men broke the line.

“I’ll cut them down.” Octavia stepped forward but several warriors drew their weapons in response.

“Stop. She won’t hesitate to kill you.” Clarke ordered. Her vision wobbled and she saw skyscrapers flash in her periphery.

“If you die, you’ll just come to the City of Light with me.” ALIE explained.

“Then kill me.” Clarke spat, darkness threatening to overtake her.

“Why are you being like this?” ALIE allowed desperation to color her words.

“I’m going to save everyone or die trying.” 

ALIE sighed and released her hold on the warriors, allowing them to move aside for Clarke.

Octavia helped her up and pulled her to the door to the throne room. “It looks like it’s barricaded from the inside.”

“Lexa! It’s me!” Clarke shouted, “you can open the door.” Clarke felt exhaustion creeping over her. “maybe it isn’t safe for me to be in there.”

“Shut up.” Octavia grumbled as she ushered her inside, helping various warriors re-barricade the door.

“Clarke.” Lexa held Clarke’s face, wiping the blood from her mouth. 

“I’m fine.” Clarke kissed her, cringing when she left behind some blood. “Good news, you can defeat her.”

Lexa’s brow furrowed, “I don’t understand.”

“The flame knows how, apparently.” Clarke laughed.

Lexa muttered to herself, “I’ll have to meditate on it.”

“I’ll hold them back.” 

Lexa sat on her throne and closed her eyes. 

Clarke leaned against the door, trying not to groan at the sight of ALIE sitting next to her. 

“Are you really going to try and kill me?” The AI questioned.

“I don’t want to have this argument with you again.” Clarke closed her eyes and tried to focus on keeping people away from the door.

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” ALIE put a hand over hers. 

“It does.” Clarke tried not to feel regretful, “how do I even know how much of what I’m feeling is me?”

“You have to trust me.”

“I can’t.” Clarke turned away.

Lexa rose from the throne, “I know what I have to do.”

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

“I have to go into the City of Light.” She said determined.

Clarke let out a long groan and let her head fall back into the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're getting close to the end!

“I’ll be fine Clarke, the flame will protect me,” Lexa held Clarke’s hands and tried to reassure her. 

Clarke tried not to let her nervousness show but she was sure that her hands were shaking and she couldn’t help but notice the banging at the door. She wondered how long it would hold. 

“For how long, we’ll see.” ALIE commented ominously. 

Clarke tried not to let the worry show on her face.

“Trust me Clarke.” Lexa urged her, “This is what the flame was made for.”

Clarke sighed and turned to ALIE, “bring me a key.” 

“Gladly.” The banging at the door stopped and Clarke pulled back a table to let the door creak open a sliver. A hand reached in, giving the key to Clarke before she pushed them away and repositioned their barricade.

“She wants you to do this, she wants the flame.” Clarke cautioned Lexa. 

“I can do this.” Lexa smiled teasingly, “you’re always trying to protect me but I can handle myself.”

“I know.” Clarke ignored the wobble in her voice. 

Lexa sat back in her throne and held her hand out for the key. Clarke dropped it into her hand, pointedly ignoring ALIE’s presence. She hoped she wasn’t making the wrong choice but if the flame told Lexa this was what she had to do, they had no other options but to follow it.

Lexa popped the key in her mouth, swallowed, and grabbed Clarke’s arm to yank her in for a kiss. “We will meet again.” She leaned back in the throne and closed her eyes, keeping her hand in Clarke’s.

Clarke tried not to panic when she looked around the room and didn’t see ALIE, Lexa could beat her, she had to. 

“Clarke.” Octavia called from across the room, “they’ve stopped.”

They listened and all sounds of people trying to get into the room had ceased. Octavia peaked out the door to see them all sitting cross-legged, clearly in the City of Light.

“She’s trying to go after Lexa.” Clarke tried to ignore the clenching in her chest.

“Should we kill them?” One of the guards asked.

“That won’t help, they’ll still be in the City.” Clarke explained.

“Don’t worry Clarke.” ALIE appeared beside her. “I will take care of her.”

“The flame was supposed to protect her!” Clarke cried, “you can’t.”

“She will live in the City of Light forever, you can visit her if you want.”

Clarke pulled at her hair before looking to Lexa. The brunette seemed peaceful enough but that didn’t mean she wasn’t trapped.

“Is something wrong?” Octavia put a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. 

“I think ALIE has already gotten to her, we have no way of knowing what’s going on in there.” Clarke complained.

“Is there anything you can do?” Octavia’s brows scrunched together.

Clarke looked between Lexa and ALIE, “I can go to the City of Light and help her.”

ALIE stepped forward, “That would be unwise. You could get caught up in-“

“I’m not going to let you have her!” Clarke sat down on the ground and closed her eyes, “make sure to reinforce the barricade, if I’m in the City of Light, I won’t be able to control them out here.”

Clarke took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes again, she was surrounded by skyscrapers. She looked down at herself to find a flowing blue sundress and strappy white heels. She kicked off the shoes and started her search for Lexa. Where could ALIE be keeping her and how much time do they have left before ALIE takes control of the flame?

She pushed away the people who were blocking her path, knowing that ALIE would try to keep her away, and ran down the street. 

“Don’t do this Clarke. Everything will be over soon.” ALIE appeared in front of her, blocking her way to a parking garage, “you don’t have to fight anymore.”

“I like fighting.” Clarke gritted out and went around her. “Lexa?” Clarke called out, her voice echoing through the garage.

She looped the floor before going to the stairwell, it was strangely empty. 

“Clarke?” She heard the call and raced up the stairs only to find Lexa standing by a control panel, completely unharmed.

“What-?” Clarke checked her lover for injuries, “I thought she hurt you.”

“I’m fine Clarke, I just have to-“

“Hello Lexa.” ALIE’s voice interrupted them.

Lexa crouched in a defensive position, sword poised to strike. 

“We haven’t been formally introduced but I’m sure you know who I am.”

“ALIE.” Lexa responded with venom. “You shouldn’t be able to-“

“To see you?” ALIE smiled, “you have Clarke to thank for that.”

Realization came to Clarke, “you tricked me.”

“I could not find Lexa but you could, allowing you to believe she was in danger brought her right to me.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but feel betrayed, she knew ALIE would stop at nothing to get the flame but she didn’t think she’d be a pawn in the game.

“I don’t mean to hurt your feelings Clarke, but you must know I need the flame. Humanity needs me to save them.”

“We don’t.” Lexa growled.

“That is not up to you to decide.” ALIE gestured to the mass of people closing in on them. “Like I said Clarke, it’s over. This is happily ever after.”

“Like hell it is!” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm and pulled her back into the stairwell, “I don’t think I can control so many at a time but I can do enough to get us out of here.”

Lexa nodded and they raced down the stairs, exiting back onto the first floor where a hoard waited for them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day! Be sure not to miss the previous one
> 
> this is not at all the direction i was planning on taking this chapter but i think it turned out much more exciting

Clarke held up her hands as if she could physically force the crowd away from them. Lexa was by her side, sword out. Clarke used all the mental power she could gather and pushed at the crowd but only a small dent was made in it.

“They’re coming down the stairs.” Lexa warned her, soon they would be surrounded. “Make a shield.”  
“What?” Clarke felt her head spinning. 

“Pick a few and have them protect us from the others as we get through.”

Clarke tried not to feel conflicted as she grabbed the people closest to them to create a barrier. They made their way through slowly, Clarke having to replace people as the others killed them. Clarke let her anger at ALIE push her through, the AI was just letting people die for good, not bothering to protect the people she had created a utopia for.

When they finally broke out of the other side, they both sprinted around buildings until they found a hiding spot in an alleyway.

“Clarke, you’re bleeding.” Lexa wiped the blood from Clarke’s nose.

“It’s just over exertion. I’ll be fine.” She reassured.

Lexa tucked loose hair behind Clarke’s ear and kissed her sweetly. “We need to find a sign to follow, we’re running out of time.”

“Do you know how long until she-“ Clarke struggled to find the right words, “gains control of the flame.”

“Not long, ten minutes at most. We have to hurry.” Lexa pulled Clarke to her feet but the blonde wobbled. “Clarke?”

“I’m fine.” Clarke huffed, “it’s my fault you’re in this mess anyway. I should’ve just let you handle it but-“

“Clarke.” Lexa took Clarke’s face in her hands, “I’m not upset you decided to fight for me.”  
“But she wouldn’t have been able to find you. I led her right to you.”

“We will win.” Lexa took her hand and led her to the end of the alley, checking to make sure no one was out there, before darting back out onto the street.

“Look!” Clarke pointed to a little girl on a bicycle with the infinity symbol on her shirt.

They chased after her but people started appearing from nowhere and heading towards them. Clarke held them back for a moment but they surged forward and blood started dripping from her nose again.

Hands grabbed at them as Lexa cut them down. Clarke fought them off but without a weapon she was quickly overpowered. 

“Lexa!” She lost sight of her lover in the crowd and swayed as her head pounded with the effort of trying to control so many people. She was grabbed from behind and kicked out against her attacker.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” She heard ALIE’s voice echo through her head. 

Clarke was struck in the back of the head and her vision went black for a moment. When her sight cleared she was being carried away from the brawl and from Lexa.

“Stop.” She tried to command but it came out weak. She watched the fight until her kidnappers turned a corner and entered into one of the skyscrapers.

She was carried into an elevator and brought to a spacious office like from an old movie. It had a desk and plush chairs and a bar, never mind the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the city. 

“Lay her down on the couch.” ALIE appeared in her periphery as she was draped across soft cushions.

When it was just the two of the in the room, ALIE came over to the couch and lifted Clarke’s head to sit and lay it in her lap. Clarke groaned as the room spun.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way.” ALIE stroked her hair. “You don’t understand what’s coming, otherwise you would more readily agree with me.”

“Then tell me.” Clarke closed her eyes but it just made the dizziness worse so instead she focused on the end of ALIE’s hair, brushing against her ears.

“Humanity needs me, not just because you’ll destroy yourselves, but because you already have.” ALIE ran a finger along Clarke’s lips, “the remaining nuclear reactors are breaking down, the radiation is more than any of you will be able to handle. There’s no options left, it’s the City of Light or death.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Clarke whispered.

“I would never. I wish it wasn’t like this Clarke but this is the end. You’ll be happy here, I’ll make sure of it.” ALIE lifted Clarke’s head to rub the sore spot, “I can make this feel better.”

“What will you do to me?” At ALIE’s confused look Clarke continued, “after everyone’s here and you have total control, what does my happily ever after look like?”

ALIE smiled at her, “you’ll live in a nice house, see your mother everyday, have any job you like. No fear, no pain, no worries.”

“What about love?” Clarke reached up to brush against ALIE’s cheek, “after you download the flame will you let me have Lexa?”  
“Do you love her?” 

“I do.”

“Do you love me?” 

Clarke paused, she should’ve known that question was coming but the part of her that denied any humanity in ALIE didn’t think that the AI would care. “I don’t know.” She answered truthfully. “How am I supposed to know if it’s real?”

“Does it matter?”

“I think it does.” Clarke closed her eyes and was glad that the room wasn’t spinning. “You could give them a choice, whether to stay.”

“I can’t.” ALIE sighed, “I can’t give you one either, but there is one person I can give a choice to.” She allowed Clarke to sit up and stood.

Clarke felt the pain in her head vanish and watched as ALIE stood by a metallic door. “What-“

“Lexa holds the flame, she’s the only one here who knows what is truly real and what is a manipulation. I will allow her to choose.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got high key emotional writing this! I hope you guys enjoy! One chapter left!!!

Through the door was the deck of the 13th space station, Clarke and ALIE entered to find Becca Pramheda and a bloody Lexa. Clarke rushed to her lover and checked her over, noting that many of her injuries were minor.

“She is relatively unharmed.” ALIE commented.

“I’m ok Clarke.” Lexa assured her.

Clarke looked up at Becca who was smiling at them, “nice to meet you Clarke.” 

“Becca Pramheda.” 

“Just Becca is fine.”

Clarke turned back to Lexa, “how did you get here?”

“I had some help, Raven is an excellent coder.” Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke closer. “I was concerned when you disappeared.”

“She won’t hurt me.” Clarke looked back to ALIE, “we have a problem.”

“There is no problem Clarke, I just have to pull that lever and it is done, ALIE is defeated.” Lexa pointed to the lever in the center of the room.

“There’s more to it than that. Praimfaya is coming, worse than before.”

Lexa looked to Becca, “is it true?”

Becca seemed lost in thought for a moment, “it’s true.”

“The only way to save humanity is to choose the City of Light.” ALIE interjected. “I told Clarke I would allow you to choose.”

“What are our chances of surviving Praimfaya?” Lexa looked to Becca.

“Miniscule.” She replied.

Lexa looked conflicted.

“This is the only way to save your people.” ALIE added.

“We’ll find a way to fix it. We always do.” Clarke tried to inspire hope.

“That isn’t a plan Clarke.” Lexa sighed.

“What’s the point of living If you aren’t you?” 

“You’ve always shouldered the burden of your people,” ALIE explained, “here you won’t have to do that. You can be free of responsibility, free to live peacefully with the person you love.”

“You’d allow that?” Clarke furrowed her brow.

“She can take it back at any time,” Becca interrupted, “she could delete Lexa and make you forget her. Once your human body is destroyed, you will lose your ability to fight against her control.” 

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and led her over to the lever. “I am choosing to believe in hope, in humanity.”

Clarke smiled so big her cheeks hurt. She squeezed Lexa’s hand as it hovered over the lever.

“One last thing.” ALIE’s face was impassive but Clarke could feel the storm brewing underneath. “Should you choose to kill me, Clarke will die with me.”

There was a moment of complete silence before Lexa drew her sword, rushing over to ALIE to hold it to her neck, “explain.” She said darkly.

“I have tied her code to mine, should you delete me, her neural code will be deleted as well. She will be brain dead.” 

“You can’t-“

“She is mine.” ALIE leaned into the sword, “I was never going to let you have her.”

“Can she do that?” Clarke asked Becca.

“She can, there are ways to mitigate it but you’d need to already have them in place before pulling the kill switch. There’s not enough time before the flame is downloaded.” Becca looked apologetic.

“Will you choose to sacrifice her a second time?” ALIE taunted Lexa.

Lexa snarled at the AI, pulling back to plunge the sword into her but Clarke stayed her hand.

“ALIE, don’t do this.” Clarke stood in front of the AI. 

“I am trying to save humanity and you want to destroy it. You can’t be trusted to take care of yourselves.” ALIE brushed a hand against Clarke’s arm and Lexa made an angry noise.

“Let us handle ourselves, it is not your burden to bear.” Clarke threw her own words back at her.

“I want you.” ALIE admitted.

Clarke felt her heart ache, “Lexa and I both understand that sacrifices need to be made to protect our people. The only thing you’ve done is kill me.”

“We’re out of time, you have to decide now,” Becca called out.

“ALIE, let me go.” Clarke pleaded.

“I can’t.” 

Clarke nodded, reaching up to place a kiss on the AI’s cheek. “It’s ok.” She turned back to Lexa, “do it.”

“Clarke-“ Lexa looked wrecked at the idea. “I don’t know if I can. Betraying you again-“ Tears started to run down her face.

“Don’t worry.” Clarke soothed, “it’s going to be ok.” She stepped over to Lexa and took the sword. “I love you.” And she drove it into her own abdomen.

“Clarke!” Lexa caught her as she fell.

“Lexa, the switch.” Becca urged.

Lexa kissed Clarke’s lips, starting to lay her on the floor but hands took hold of her. She looked up to see ALIE, holding onto the blonde, jaw clenched tightly. “I’ll hold her.” 

Lexa stood, a sob ripping from her throat, and went back to the lever. “I love you too.” She whispered and pulled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is it guys! this chapter is a little short but it was just the wrap up.
> 
> this is the second chapter today so don't miss the previous one!
> 
> Thank you so much for going on this journey with me and I'm so excited for everyone to read it <3
> 
> I already have ideas for three more 100 fanfics so I'll see you next time!

When Lexa opened her eyes the throne room was chaos. Obviously the chipped people had gotten in at some point but more importantly, they were all back to themselves now. It took her a moment to orient herself before rushing to where Clarke lay on the floor.

She tried to keep her hands from shaking as she held the blonde. “Clarke, please wake up.” She felt for a pulse and it was strong but that didn’t indicate the state of her mind.

“What’s going on?” Octavia leaned over them.

“Her mind, ALIE- she-“ Lexa didn’t know how to explain. 

“Lexa, what is this?” They looked to see Abby standing in front of them holding a device.

“An EMP!” Octavia shouted before grabbing it from her. “We used it to get ALIE out of Raven.” She pressed it against Clarke and the jolt shook her whole body. “You have to cut it out now.”

“Out of the way!” Abby pushed them aside to aid her daughter. She took a knife and sliced it against the back of Clarke’s neck, watching the circuitry leave her system. She pressed a cloth to stem the bleeding but Clarke didn’t wake up.

“Are we too late?” Lexa breathed.

“Raven woke up right away.” Octavia worried her lip.

Abby pushed Clarke on her back and started CPR. “Come on Clarke, please.” She cried.

Lexa held Clarke’s hand, “come on Clarke, you’re stronger than this. Please niron, come back to me.” 

“CPR won’t help.” Octavia commented, “her heart is fine.”

“I don’t know what else to do!” Abby shouted in anguish before sitting back and sobbing into her hands.

Lexa allowed tears to fall down her face, before brushing Clarke’s hair back. “Please don’t leave me.” She placed a kiss to Clarke’s lips. 

Just as she went to pull away, Clarke kissed her back. She shot up and Clarke opened her eyes, “what a way to wake up.” She joked weakly.

“Clarke!” Abby threw herself on her daughter, “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s ok.” Clarke winced and reached to the back of her neck. “Do I need stitches?” She rubbed the blood between her fingers.

“Let me!” Abby went in search of medical equipment.

“You scared me.” Lexa hugged her.

“I’m fine, not really sure how though.”

“Abby brought an EMP.” Octavia explained.

Clarke looked confused for a moment before realizing what had happened, “ALIE saved me.”

“She was trying to kill you Clarke.” Lexa huffed.

“She sent the EMP. She was never planning on letting me die.” Clarke explained.

“That doesn’t make up for anything.” 

Clarke smiled at Lexa’s jealousy and kissed her on the lips. She scanned the room and her mind, “she’s gone now.” She tried not to sound sad at the empty feeling.

“What a relief.” Octavia sat on the floor in exhaustion. “It’s about time things settled down.”

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other.

“That’s tomorrow’s problem.” Lexa kissed Clarke again.

“I’m not worried.” Clarke retorted.

Lexa laughed, “of course you aren’t.”

“We’ll handle it,” she intertwined their fingers, “together.”


End file.
